Power
by Illithyia
Summary: We have a tendency to fear - or despise - those we see as different. Beca Mitchell is different. They know this, and are after those who are also different. Hiding among us, on the run, she is under constant threat, and has been her whole life. Encountering the unexpected, Beca's life takes a whole new turn. AU - Bechloe and perhaps others. Rating may change to M.
1. Chapter 1 - Cease & Desist

**A/N – This idea and now story has been consuming my mind. Please enjoy x**

* * *

The crackling of a radio made itself present as it echoed through the old abandoned factory, reverbing sounds hitting the surrounding tin walls and roof, collectively zoning in like a radar back at its recipient. Fumbling for the device to silence the static, a frantic voice of a male, suddenly burst through the system and could be heard faintly through the factory simultaneously, "Help! I am need assistance; I've loca-" the radio abruptly cutting out.

Pulling the side radio closer to his mouth Paul called out, "James!?... Come in James, talk to me buddy"

Paul moved towards a large opening in the tin wall, of where his voice would seem to have been coming from, leading to a back alley. Keeping his gun raised and fixed in front of him, Paul carefully stepped out of the opening and into the back alley taking in his surroundings. Checking both high and low he cleared and moved forward, a cross alley connected not far up ahead, to where he could only see legs protruding from the behind the wall. Cautiously, Paul kept moving forward slowly, now reaching the sight of a slumped body, he lowered his gun.

"James!", Paul's voice strained to keep quite as he went to shout. Leaning down he felt for a pulse, relieved to have found a faint one. He had only been knocked out. Reaching for his radio, Paul was shocked and confused to find it was no longer there. Raising his gun on high alert to the sound of movement behind him he rotated quickly, but to find no one in the vicinity of the area. Both to the left and right were clear in the alley. His eyes frantically searched for any movement, but to no avail.

"Reveal yourself!"

Not a sound could be heard.

"Come in willingly" his voice of authority cracking at the eerie sound of quietness.

Remembering that James should have a radio he turned back, only to find brick wall and the concrete ground. No trace of a body even being there was evident, not even the gun, which had been at James's side. A shaky breath now left his mouth, his hands too, shaking slightly at the situation he was now in. Checking his surrounding area, he was once again met with nothing. Nervous and disturbed he opened his mouth, with stronger authority, "Now you listen to me!".

Hearing footsteps in the background was the least of Paul's problems, before he could even turn to the sounds source, he had now left the ground, being airlessly thrown into the near wall of where James once lay. Of where he now lay. Barely conscious, Paul shifted his aching body to now look above him, his eyesight completely blurry due to the hard knock his head just received. They moved slowly becoming closer towards him now, as his vision started to clear a little he was met with a face of a young woman who was staring right into his eyes. The girls eyes were burning with furry, confidence and… power as she now leant down, her face now inches from his own.

"No you listen. Listen to my question's and then you answer" that was laced with authority, it was strict and in all honesty quite frightening.

Paul stayed quite as his eyes grew bigger at the realization, of whom she was. Although she had a hood covering most of her face there was no denying whom he was face-to-face with. The woman was inches from his face but as she stepped back a few paces, the backdrop was no longer a brick wall behind the girl, but the top of a roof and the late afternoon sky above them.

Paul could barely keep his heart rate under check, _I must've blacked out… What the fuck is going on?!_ He couldn't help but feel restricted, confirming this was the failed attempt of moving his arms. He couldn't. He was stuck, paralyzed. _Has she injected me with something? _

"You're name probably isn't even Paul, is it?" she had stated, like already knowing the answer, not waiting for the reply, "Are there more of you? Are you apart of the organization? ... Now think carefully on these questions...'Paul' because I'll know if your lying" her eyes quickly snapped bellow his feet then back up to connect with his eyes.

Curious as to what the girl had been looking at, he moved his head slightly to find the familiar alleyway he was once in, not five minutes ago, now metres bellow his dangling feet. His breath hitched at the sight, his heart rate now pounding erratically.

"Paul?... Focus" she drawled, but still with a sense of urgency.

"I-I was hired…"

"Don't lie to me! Why are you after me? Who is your leader? " she moved forward quicker then his eyes could pick up as she stood on the edge of the building.

He knew his purpose, he was instilled with the training for this, perhaps not exactly this situation but he knew and accepted what may follow, he had to, as was his mission.

Taking a deep breath he stated firmly, "We will always be able to find you and eventually capture you. There is no escape, no crevice you can hide in. You can continue to run, but as you can see… Beca…. we will always catch up to you"

She had heard enough. Summoning him forward, slowly, he was now tippy-toeing on the edge of the building of where Beca stood.

Extending her arm out she reached for his collar, her arm froze in place as a gunshot hit the brick wall inches from Paul's and subsequently, Beca's head.

"CEASE AND DESIST B-"

Before he could even finish her name, she grabbed Paul's collar, throwing him behind her onto the roof as she took his place without hesitating.

The agent looked on in astonishment as her figure disappeared rapidly between the gaps of the roofs. Rushing to the edge past his fallen agent, he aimed his gun bellow to find no trace. Turning abruptly in pursuit to find Paul pretty shaken, continuing to walk past him "Get the fuck up Paul, I want you at the station. Now! and here take this!" he tossed an earpiece to the agent struggling to get up.

Now broadcasting into his own earpiece "This is Stevens, code aurora. She has a white hoodie on and black pants, moving through the alleyway out the back of the factory, on Johnstons Street. Confirm?"

"Confirmed sighting on said street, she's using the crowd though" another agent replied.

Stevens quickly using a fire escape made his way to the ground, joining the pursuit.

"Keep casual team. Original plan is still in effect. Paul is on route to the station"

"Good. She'll box herself in the fool!"

_Ugh fucking amateurs! Why the fuck did I get assigned with this team?_ Stevens scolded mentally.

"Now listen to me team, to underestimate this woman, you are the fool. **Do not **allow her to have the upper hand from your stupidity, because it will end with your life"

Silence, _a sign of understanding_ Stevens hoped. Now rounding the corner he could spot his team in various areas, pacing towards the target amongst the crowd.

"Route changed. Repeat she has just walked into the Arcadia Mall located just off Johnston Street. In pursuit"

Stevens clamored over heads to get a confirmed view of the hooded woman moving into the mall.

"Get me an agent on the security camera's asap. Holster your weapons. Stay natural, keep alert"

Finally reaching the entrance of the walk in mall, Stevens made his way forward, his jacket covering his holstered firearm, leaving the clasp unlocked. Coming to a large round water fountain piece, Stevens stopped to survey the area.

Currently on the first level, there were escalators in front of the fountain, a food court to the right of Stevens, and was surrounded by clothing stores, amongst others. His gaze coming around to the left, over the light blue fountain, his eyes now stopped and locked on a white hooded woman staring right back at him. Not a move between either people. Stevens face stern, towards his target basically mocking him. People moving around them, a crowd made there way past and enveloped the girl as they went by. Stevens began to follow the crowd, his intuition confirmed, as he looked back to find the girl no longer standing by the fountain. The group moved towards the escalators, heading up.

"Suspect is on level 2, she's on the escalators using a group as cover, near the mall's main entrance" Stevens observed the group closely as he stepped onto the escalator, "Where is my agent on the camera's?!" he hissed.

The group above him now stepped off and he could not spot the girl anywhere as they disbanded.

"Sir, Miller was posted there on entry. We haven't heard from him as yet"

_Dammit! _His thoughts exploding at the possibilities of where she had disappeared to as he reached the second floor. _There is no time for that_, his best bet now was to inspect the cameras. Stevens walked with haste to the security room, having taken mental note of its location from the mall map downstairs.

Rounding the corner of an office type area, the security room door was left ajar. Un-holstering his gun he nudge the door open, the room was found to be clear, except for Miller knocked unconscious handcuffed to the metal supporting of the built in desk. Moving forward, Stevens sighted that the agents' gun had been left on the desk panel of the CCTV camera set up, along with the office phone off the hook.

"Sir we are flanking the girl! Repeat. She is making her way out of the mall, we are closing in on her!"

Something didn't make sense… surveying the office Stevens now noticed a bullet hole in left wall of where he stood. His mind going into overload, _How was no one alerted by the shot?_

His eyes now locked onto the CCTV system display, now spotting his team on one of the camera feeds of the mall exit, closing in on the girl in the white hood. Stevens thoughts on the matter ceased as a faint inaudible voice resonated bellow from the phone. His hand reached for the phone, bringing it close.

"Mam? Mam are you still there? We have sent Police to your location"

_SHIT!_ Someone most definitely and purposefully had been alerted by the to alert his team they instead interrupted him.

"Sir we believe she has a weapon, permission to use force!" more of a statement then a question.

Stevens eyes snapped to the camera feed, seeing the agent pulling for his gun.

"Negative! That is a negative! Abort mission we have been compromised!"

Before the team could respond, police forces had now flooded the area, swarming around his team and screaming at the agent who had his gun half drawn.

Stevens eyes bulged, as the girl's white hood fell running for protection, she wasn't even the right target. It had all been a ploy, a distraction, and his team had fallen right into it.

He called it in, "This is Stevens of code aurora. Need a clean up team on Arcadia Mall ASAP"

Cleaning the phone of his prints, Stevens then moved to the back exit of the office space on level 2. Moving through the area he dashed down the stairs leading out to a back alley, knowing full well of where the girl was going. He raced to the destination, bumping people here and there, leaping over objects in his path.

_One more block. Better warn him._

"PAUL! This is Steven's she is on route to you. Do not let her slip past you! You have to use the dose, conceal yourself and jump her. If need be, you have permission to wound her. Do you copy?!"

* * *

Paul had made it to the station a while back, surveying the area constantly he sat himself on a bench of the platform she would be using if she was to come here. The train schedule lined up with the current time, if she was to escape by train this was the only one leaving for a while. Still shaken up a bit from the event he tried to calm himself, taking deep breaths he readied his gun, keeping it holstered with the syringe secured loosely around his wrist under the sleeve of the jacket.

His earpiece crackled catching words here and there, being underground it disrupted the frequency. It sounded urgent, "She's o-nn route…. to you-u.

U-use… the-e dose…..shhhhhhhh Permiss- -ion to wounn-nd… Co-opy?"

Adrenaline started pumping through Paul, his shaking increased, "Copy Sir!".

At full and high alert Paul continued to sit at the bench. This position was of no use, she could easily slip past him. Giving himself an internal pep talk, Paul eventually made his way off the bench and began naturally walking down the platform, surveying everything and everybody. Paul's heartbeat skipped a little as he eyed a white hooded girl making her way down the stairs on the far end of the platform. It was her, he knew it. Casually making his way back around, to the other end, he readied the syringe along with double-checking his gun holster was unclasped. She now stood at the edge of the platform, just like many others, she appeared to be waiting for the train. Casual walking turned into slightly cautious, as he was getting closer. This time he had the upper hand, she doesn't seem to have spotted him. _Oh shit, _breaking his pattern, she began to turn around, quickly he stepped right to now stand in front of a vending machine, acting as if interested. He watched her reflection, with hitched breath, from the glass of the vending machine. She seemed to just be casually looking around, it stopped however towards the far right, eyeing something behind a brick wall, due to the obstruction Paul could not see. Waiting for a short moment, she now moved behind the brick wall, hastily Paul backed away from the machine and followed. Carefully approaching the wall, Paul made the bold decision to continue forward. She was on one of the public payphones, however he couldn't hear what was being said.

_I need to get closer._

"Sir, if you can hear me I have the target in sight, platform 4 near the payphones. I-I'm going in" barely a whisper as he made the call. Paul took one deep breath and walked towards the girl, the syringe at the ready he began to raise his arm with the intent of plunging the item into her neck. It happened all to quickly though as the plan backfired. The white hooded girl spun around, grabbing the syringe from under his wrist and enveloping him into a hug, he felt the needle slide into his neck with the content being emptied. Feeling dizzy Paul could barely keep his eyes open, but they bulged as they connected with the steely blue that were filled with angst, such a look shook him to the core. She stepped away as he was now sitting against a bench that he had been sat on. Sleep threatened to overcome him but not before he heard the reverberations of an incoming train. His head slumped against his chest but fought the urge to shut his eyes, watching as the train now pulled to its stop. She left the now empty syringe in his lap and turned as the doors opened, making her way on and stood off to the side, still visible through the windows.

* * *

Stevens powered through the station and down the stairs of platform 4, adrenaline at its peak. Reaching the bottom his eyes bulged at the sight of the stationed train, moving quickly down the platform in a frantic search for the target or agent, he instead locked eyes through the window of the carriage, with the hooded woman, the correct one this time. The doors had closed before he had a chance to react, time felt slower as he didn't tear his eyes away, nor did she. His eyes were filled with anger and bore into hers, no words needed to be said, for the gaze spoke for itself, asserting a devilish smirk. Her only response was directing her eyes to the right of where he stood, and then back to his, as she then disengaged the staring war, moving up further on the carriage, disappearing as the train now left the station.

Casting his eyes to where she had, he now found his agent past out on a bench. His teeth clenched, whipping his head around to the tunnel of where his target had escaped.

* * *

Beca exhaled deeply as the beginnings of an electrical whisper of the train departing filled her ears, her eyes did not deter from Stevens she asserted her strength through the gaze.

He had been after her for a long time and was persistent in this chase, but Beca was once again prevalent. Beca had enough of his sight, deciding to move up the carriage, the darkness of the tunnel quickly swallowed the afternoon light and view. Finding an empty seat she sat down feeling the weight of the day descend down with her, exhaling once again as she stared out the window.

_Where to now? _

In all truth, it was exhausting for Beca. Nowhere was home, anywhere was the next place of origin. How is she meant to live with this constant threat hovering over her every move? It was suffocating to say the least. She would never show it but Beca knew the depths of the words spoken at her by 'Paul'.

There was no crevice to hide in.

This was an endless chase on loop that is her life.

_Where does it end?_ Beca sat there pensive, not moving an inch but keeping her wits about her surroundings. There isn't one moment she isn't constantly looking over her shoulder, even sleep seemed to be a rare commodity, how could she when at any moment these people could burst in and kill her, or worse be taken in to be experimented on. That was her guess anyway, with what she was able to do it only made logical sense they would want to know how. Not to mention the numerous amount of times they have had the chance to kill her, but haven't. Even in the tightest of situations where she had escaped, warning shots, like earlier are more common.

It was always tiring but Beca had to put that at the back of her mind. For allowing these thoughts to consume her, would be her own undoing. With that said, it of course has taken its toll on Beca over the years, more mentally then physically. But like this organization that was after her, she was persistent, and was not about to go down without a fight.

Her phone suddenly vibrated, answering quickly, "I'm alright"

"_Good, are you on your way back?" _

"Yes, I will be there soon. We need to leave"

"_Yeah I thought as much. I will have us packed and ready by the time you get here"_

Silence ensued for a brief moment.

"_Where are we going to go?"_

"I'm not sure yet, just… be ready"

"_I will. Be safe"_

"You too"

With that Beca hung up the phone. It was a secure line that had been set up, which for now, she found reliable. Reliable, trustworthy, such words to be applied to anything or anyone for Beca hardly exist in her life. Only the other person on the end of that line, did she truly trust.

The time on her phone reads: 5:42pm.


	2. Chapter 2 - Homeless

**New Chapter - Hope you enjoy it, we delve a bit into the characters a bit here. Enjoy :)**

* * *

She strolled along the windy streets with her hoodie pulled up, taking the fresh late night air into her lungs. Passing under each orb of the streetlights, she turned the corner of the populated block. Neon lights shined and loud music blared from the clubs she walked by. The lines were long, people were talking loudly, stumbling about on the road and streets as friends hopelessly tried to help them. Beca's eyes shot around the area, taking in all the scenes. Not a care for anything, they were all having fun and Beca often craved to trade places with them. To go out on the weekends with friends she'd met while attending university, after they had all completed their long semester full of exams. Feeling the beats and rhythms of the songs and dance all night, whilst drinking heavily.

A girl at her age should be experiencing times like this. Normal is a flawed word, but Beca knew what she had instead experienced in her 22 years of life, was far from the norms of society.

Beca was near the end of the street, until someone had drunkenly stumbled right into her.

"Hey! Watch where you are going, fucking loser!" the blonde slurred in her speech as she swayed back and forth.

Beca had stopped walking and directed her unimpressed gaze at the girl.

"You going to do something about it?!" her arms spread wide, like an invite for Beca to hit her.

Beca couldn't help but scoff at this orange-faced girl, who was quickly accompanied by two others girls that now stood behind her.

"What the fuck are you laughing at, _freak_!"

"Yeah! Freak!" her friends joined in.

That struck a cord with Beca, her fist subconsciously clenched.

_This girl isn't worth it. She's highly intoxicated. Walk away. _

Beca did just that. She turned and paced over to other sidewalk across the street.

"Yeah that's what I thought freak!" echoed out behind her.

Beca kept her gaze forward, allowing the breeze to calm and cool her down. She could've very easily made that girl eat the pavement, but what would that have proven? Such an action would only prove the organization right, that she was a threat to everyone, and this is most definitely not what Beca wanted.

Beca may be young but she is smarter then her years. She had to be, especially in the ever changing and constant dangerous environment that was her life.

Turning down an alleyway she climbed the steps to an upstairs loft, coming around the corner and into the open window. For convenient security reasons, and due to an old faulty rundown hotel, the door had been blocked by fallen debris. It wasn't much but this had been their home for two and a half months now. With two make shift beds and a fireplace, which was currently lit and providing light, this was definitely one of the nicest set ups they have been able to live in for a while now.

"Hey! Geez you were starting to worry me there it's nearly 10pm. How are you?" Jesse came out of the small bathroom, holding bits and pieces, mostly first aid items.

Beca just shrugged, "I took the long routes and… I'm breathing"

"That's always a good thing, never to be taken granted for"

Beca nodded, "How about you? We ready to go?"

Jesse moved over to the beds, where he had been packing their backpacks, "Yes I was just grabbing a couple more things"

"Okay we leave in 10 minutes"

Beca walked over to the doorway of the bathroom, sighing, "Do we have any bottles of water left?" she side glanced back at Jesse.

"Yeah" he reached over to the side table, "Here, not enough for a shower though I'm sorry" underarming the 2L bottle Beca caught it with ease and stepped into the bathroom leaving the door open for the fade light of the fire to accompany her.

Walking over to the sink she peered up, meeting her own gaze in the cracked mirror. Removing her hood she slipped the clothing over her head, placing it on the bench beside her. Leaving her in a black tank top and skinny jeans she eyed the white hood noting how filthy and torn the material was after today. Uncapping the bottle she leant over the sink, gradually pouring the bottle over her face. The bottle was half gone as she did her best to wash the grime of the day, off her face and arms.

Using her arms as support she leant over the basin, exhaling deeply as today's event rushed through her mind. Raising her head once more she looked into her own reflection, although fairly dark she was still able to notice how tired she appeared. Beca was able to push the limits with sleep, going past the safety norms of sleep deprivation, but like everything it would eventually catch up to her.

Grabbing her white hooded jumper she trudged out of the bathroom. Stopping by the fireplace she threw the jumper into the flames. She continued walking over to her bed, dropping down to sit across from Jesse, who was sitting on his own bed.

"I'll get some more water on the way to…. where ever it is we are going" Jesse spoke.

Only the crackle of the fire could be heard.

"Becs?"

Her eyes were distant as they peered out the window, she stood and walked over to keep watch down in the alley.

"What happened today… did you-?"

"No" Beca shook her head, "Not today… They must've trailed me I was in town picking up some food. I was being watched, I knew it, so I left the store and sent you the warning message. After that I ambushed them at an old factory in, where we were originally going to set up camp. Anyway… I took care of it"

Jesse stood but didn't move from beside the bed, "You're okay?"

Beca had the slightest of smirks, "I'm okay Jesse"

x

Beca had run into Jesse at the age of 16. She was in Florida at the time, scoping out the area as a possible place to live in. It was beautiful, the sun was constantly shining, and the vibes from the people here were up beat and friendly.

Having chosen to rent a room at a hotel with what little money she had collected, Beca went to the store to get groceries. Whilst shopping she spotted a brunette haired boy who looked a little younger than her, trying to subtly steal some food. Her eyes didn't deter from the act as he placed some fruits into his backpack. Beca continued to move around the section making herself busy, but watched the boy. His attire was dirty, his hair rough, it looked like he didn't have a home either. Beca knew he was going to draw attention soon from management with his suspicious demeanor. This definitely seemed to be his first time shoplifting. The boy slung the bag over his arm making his way towards the exit, but stopped. Beca moved around the fruit carts towards him, he appeared to be frozen, scared and maybe second-guessing his choice. From the corner of her eye Beca's attention was drawn to see two managers discussing something, clearly watching the boy.

Beca knew in her gut that he was in trouble, but she was taught to keep her head down and keep moving, to not attract any attention to herself.

A woman from management started to make her way over to him, her demeanor of authority and a glare was fixated on the boy.

_To hell with that. _Beca thought as she paced over to the young boy. "There you are Jesse! I've been looking for you everywhere, did you get the frui- … hey! We've discussed this, we put them in a basket not your bag, silly. Here"

He of course looked shocked and utterly confused. Beca locked eyes with him, throwing her gaze over her shoulder, he followed and saw the management lady had been walking over to them. She had now stopped however, but continued to watch them intently. His eyes locked back into hers briefly, and then slowly opened up his backpack, Beca helping him as they stored the items into the basket.

"C'mon", Beca urged as she walked to the register.

He was hesitant but only for a brief second as he then rushed to her side.

Not a word was uttered between them as the woman behind the counter scanned and weighed the various items, "That comes to $24.60 please"

Beca wordlessly handed over the money as she then picked up the bags.

"Here is your change have a great day"

"Thanks" Beca replied as the coins slipped into her hand. Walking with the boy they rounded the corner, as he came to a stop. She pushed him on however, "Not here", surprising her, he obeyed as they continued to walk out of the mall.

Crossing the road Beca went and sat on a bench, as the boy stood in front of her. He was looking anywhere but at Beca.

"Was that your first time?"

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" he suddenly snapped.

Beca was taken back by this, "Why-"

"H-How do you know my name?!" he ordered.

Beca was baffled even more so. It was her gut feeling at the time when she called him that, it was as if on natural reflex to use that name. Even more weird was how accurate it felt when she called him that name, and she'd happened to be correct.

"I-I don't know. You didn't answer my question" trying to move on from the subject.

Jesse scoffed, "You didn't really answer mine…"

He received nothing more than a waiting glare from Beca.

He sighed, "In there?... Yeah"

Beca just nodded, "Need to be a lot more subtle than that, also you should check beforehand for possible escape routes, should you need to disappear"

Jesse laughed at the comment, however Beca didn't get the joke raising her eyebrow.

"Where are your parents?"

His short round of laughter ceased, the smile on his face plummeted.

"Look… thanks for your help but uh, I'm fucking out of here" he turned to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Beca stood from the bench, walking over to Jesse, "Here".

She held out a bag with the fruit he had picked out.

He didn't move however, hesitant on the gesture.

"Take it" Beca flatly stated.

Jesse reached out and took the bag, "Thank you", he then continued on his way down the boardwalk.

Beca watched him for a moment, contemplating whether to offer a room, but that wouldn't be a smart decision on her part, she doesn't even know this kid. But for some reason Beca could not fathom, a deep guilty feeling sat in her stomach for not asking.

The sun was setting and Beca made her way back to the hotel.

She had eaten, taken a shower and settled in her new temporary room. But Beca didn't feel tired, instead she felt like going for a walk. Grabbing her jacket she headed out the door and roamed the streets. The fresh air was enticing as were the many restaurants she passed, their aroma's alluring. Turning the corner Beca made her way over to a petrol station, thirsty for a drink. The buzzer went as Beca entered, counting 5 others in various aisles, she made her way to the fridges at the back. Trying to decide on a drink Beca was interrupted as she heard the man behind the counter call out to someone, "Hey! I can see what you are doing on the monitor! You better be paying for those!"

Beca scanned the area and in the next aisle her eyes locked onto Jesse.

_Dammit kid._

However before the employee could round the corner of the counter, or before Jesse could even react, the door opened revealing two police officers accompanied by a man in a very formal black suit.

"What seems to be the problem?" an officer asked as they approached the counter. The man drabbled on about the situation, however Beca wasn't listening her senses were on high alert. Something wasn't sitting right with Beca, as to what was unfolding. Beca noticed a small glance and nod by the man in the suit to someone in the aisle next to Jesse. A man wearing a black hoodie and pants gave a nod in response back to the man. Beca saw the needle from under his wrist, heading straight towards Jesse's neck. Something overcame Beca's instincts of what she had been taught, moving forward into the aisle with quick speed she pushed the man aside.

"Run!" Beca told him, choosing at the last second not use her powers or his name so the officers weren't made aware. However Beca made the decision that if need be, was willing to clear the doorway of the officers so he could flee, but there was no need. Without a moments warning, Jesse was seen to be running towards the door, vanishing as he rounded the aisle. He had disappeared. Baffled sounds and murmurs could be heard throughout the small store, at the sight they had just witnessed, Beca even more so. It stunned her to the core, the realization of what he was, much like everybody else.

However, before Beca could move she slowly felt a gun pressed to the back of her head, "Don't you fucking move" a cold voice came from behind her. Beca stayed frozen in her spot, not moving her mind raced, her heartbeat was to a new high. This was it, Beca had been caught and at any moment the lights will fade away.

"Stevens! Use the syringe. Everybody please stay calm, this is a matter for the police, so if you could all please, move out towards the exit. My associates here will take your names and accounts of the situation"

Beca hadn't seen this man before who had spoken, he was very authoritative with speech and posture. Beca watched on as the people complied, filing out the doorway as the other officer attended them outside. Beca wasn't sure what was going on outside, only that these people were ushered out by the police officers and looked to have been escorted into a large vehicle.

The current moment was snapped back into place as the man behind her spoke.

"I- uh... Master Cerberus, the needle must've been knocked from my hand when she pushed me"

The man in the suit, now known as 'Cerberus' at the front sighed at the remark, "Then fucking find it" he walked towards Beca gun drawn right at her head, to hold her in place while Stevens looked.

"Where did he go?" Stevens asked.

"I do not know, keep alert. Call it in we need a squad in the area"

"Y-Yes Master" Stevens spotted the needle which had slid towards the back of the next aisle making his way towards that first before calling it in.

This 'Master Cerberus' had now taken a very keen interest in Beca, her eyes tried to look anywhere but him, however she couldn't help gaze into his eyes from the way he was looking at her so intently, as if trying to figure out a puzzle. Beca's heart was racing.

"It couldn't be…" he spoke. He began to move towards her, slowing as he now stopped in front of her.

His face broke out into a devilish smile "You are good. Last I heard of your whereabouts was over in Missouri" he began to laugh loudly, a mocking and evil one that sent chills down Beca's spine.

"Now it really can begin. I'll enjoy watching you suffer" he spat.

Stevens had found the needle and was back in the aisle walking towards Beca, "Uh this is Stevens, need a squad-" he began to call it in. Beca's ears could no longer hear his words as Cerberus began to laugh once more.

However it was abruptly cut short, the man was suddenly hurled backwards, tripping on a mat on his way towards the counter, with a resonating crack his head connected with it harshly, his body going limp on the ground.

Beca went wide-eyed at the sight, as Jesse was now visible and in shock.

Thinking quickly, Beca turned her body to the side and ducked, sweeping her leg back it connected with Stevens as he buckled and fell back. Beca flicked her arms as she crouched, at some heavy items, sending them flying towards the couple of security cameras in the store, breaking them instantly.

Beca then turned to the fallen agent, who was a little dazed locking eyes with her, she didn't even give him time to blink as she knocked him out with a swift punch to the head. His radio crackled "Stevens? A team will be at your position in ETA 4 minutes…"

Beca raised from her spot to still, not having moved, see Jesse eyes glued to the body. Time was against them now, Beca hastily made her way over beside the boy, putting an arm softly on his shoulder to gain his attention, which failed. He was shaking, Beca felt a rush of worry go through her for the boy, and she spoke as calmly as possible, "Jesse?"

No answer.

"Jesse!... Look we need to move!" Beca spoke with urgency now.

Still nothing.

Jesse's eye's slowly shifted from the body into Beca's steely blue.

"You listen to me. This was not your fault and I will help you through this, but right now we need to get the fuck out of here!"

He was still shaking but nodded at her words, "Wha- What's your name?"

Grabbing his hand, she spoke "It's Beca". Beca then moved quickly through the back of the store and down the alleyway, with a silent Jesse in tow.

She had been with him ever since. Neither of them wanted to leave each other's side. Beca thought she was alone in this world after losing her mother but then there was Jesse, who had never met another before who possessed a special ability. Jesse's was that he could literally disappear and become invisible, Beca later told him that she was able to manipulate objects with her mind, in other words she possessed the power of telekinesis. Both had discussed their powers in length, Jesse hearing rumors that there were others like him but never truly believed them, additionally there could be those that possess more than one power. Jesse had thought he possessed super strength, however punching a brick wall quickly proved him wrong.

Beca told him how, her mother had powers like them, but when she was 12, she had to quickly teleport her away when for her own protection. "Someone very dangerous had found us and we had no escape", she explained. Beca hadn't seen her mother since, not even sure if she was alive or dead. As for her father Beca only stated that he died when she was very young and could barely remember him, any further questions on her family by Jesse were often avoided.

Jesse told her his story of how he discovered his powers and why he was homeless. Jesse attended school and went through the bullying, barely scraping by each day, it got to a point where he would cower into the bathrooms so as the other boys couldn't find and beat him up. One day they had caught him after school on his way home, ambushing him they started to get physical pushing him like a rag doll between them, that's when Jesse suddenly became invisible. Not realizing it straight away of course, he watched, as the boys were completely dumbfounded searching the area for where he was. He was standing right in front of them. It scared the hell out of Jesse, running home to tell his parents. He phased back however on his way home and they didn't believe him, until a few weeks later. His parents were extremely religious and overbearing on Jesse, yelling at him frequently for his poor attendance, they weren't listening to his reason, he just wanted to disappear, and he did. They thought him to be a creation of the devil, unable to allow him to stay, Jesse was shunned from his family and banished from their household immediately. Jesse was only 11. Roaming the streets for 5 years, until he bumped into Beca, who had now saved his ass twice.

But for Beca, it was Jesse who really saved her, from the real danger of being caught. Although an accident, it cost a life, and for Jesse it really fucked with him for a long time. Beca could relate on the premise that the incident was the first time she had seen someone killed. Together they worked through it. It only seemed right to protect each other's back, they were in this together now and have been for 6 years.

X

"Are you okay Jesse?" Beca now asked.

Jesse nodded with his dumb smirk in place, "Yeah, B."

There was mutual silence for a moment between the two. It frightened Beca but there really isn't anything she wouldn't do for Jesse, he was like a brother to her. Six years they have been together now, running from one place to the next, especially after the incident in Florida. They assumed they had become high priority targets since.

But how much so, they really had no idea.

Beca sighed, "You ready to go?"

Jesse silently stood from the bed with that dumb smirk in place, stamping out the small fire, he made his way to the open window leading out to the alley.

Beca nodded at the gesture, pushing herself away from the wall, she walked over to her backpack and retrieved another jacket, this one leather and dark brown matching her own hair. Slipping it on and zipping it up she picked up her bag slinging the item over her shoulder, before following Jesse out the window and onto somewhere new.


	3. Chapter 3 - They're Here

**Replies to the Reviews: (Thank you!)**

**- Indeed it's been tough for Jesse! Very difficult transition as a child being banished from his own family.**

**- Yes I'm excited with the direction of this story! **

**A/N - This chapter provides some insight into Prism. The running/hiding duo are faced with some problems of their own.**

**Go ahead, enjoy, and jot down those thoughts and press that review submit button ;)**

* * *

The door cracked open to reveal a formally dressed woman, "Sir? They will see you now"

Stevens gave a quick nod, standing from his desk he walked down the long hallways into the briefing room. Seating himself, he readied his mind for the scolding he was about to receive from the superiors. Suddenly an intercom in the middle of the room projected a woman's voice, "Daniel Stevens, after reading your report on the case, we found it appropriate to forward this on"

Stevens felt his mouth dry up at the prospect of who he could be talking to, inducing his worry was the television screen coming to life, there was no image yet, only the word 'Connecting' was displayed.

The woman continued, "Be brief, Stevens. Do not waste his time any further than you already have"

The com then disconnected. The screen connected, no face could be seen only a dark shadow of someone's head. Still this made Stevens breathing quicken.

"Daniel"

"Master Abaddon" Daniel lowered his head in salute.

"You failed…" the voice was dark, overpowering and nerve racking to any recipient.

"Yes Sir. I failed you"

"You were deceived"

"We were. The team I was assigned walked right into a trap. It was left to myself and Paul, to prevent her from getting on the train, however she escaped"

Silence ensued the line. The image did not move on screen.

Stevens was ready for the punishment the master saw fit to hand down.

"I would like to hear Paul's part in this"

The door to the conference room swung open to reveal a shaken Paul, backed by two security guards. Nudging him into the room Paul took a seat at the table, the door closed behind him.

"Paul I presume? Speak up boy!"

"Y-Yes, Master Abaddon"

"I've read through the report of the situation, yourself and James had trailed the target but like the idiots you are she spotted you. Correct?"

"Ye-"

"It was then that she led you into a secluded area. You were separated from James, and continued to search for the target. All of this and you didn't call in a report to Stevens or the rest of the team for that matter?"

"N-"

"She cornered you at this factory, I'm assuming she asked who you were. Did you disclose any information to her?"

"No, Sir"

"No, no you just let her escape"

Silent for a moment, Paul was baffled on how to answer. Side gazing at Stevens he refused to connect eyes, only staring forward at the screen.

"Paul it was then you were informed by Stevens, your commanding superior beside you, to plant yourself at the train station. You did, and she actually went to use that escape route, but _once again Paul _she spotted you, lured you and used your own syringe against you. Is this all accurate Paul? And don't look to Stevens again because he won't be of any help"

Paul was wringing his own hands, trying to do something with the nerves that were at a climax. "I- Master Ab-"

"Paul" he now drawled, "I grow tired of this conversation, much like this never ending chase. Paul under these circumstances you are fired. Put your gun and any other weapons you have on the table now, along with your credentials"

Paul obeyed as he stayed seated and placed the items on the table, "Sir, I apologize for being a disappointment. I allowed her to get away twice a-and I should've known better"

"Paul before you go, do you have any idea of where she may be heading?"

"N-no, I do not"

"Hmm that is indeed a shame. Stevens if you would terminate Paul's working contract with us now"

Paul began to turn his head to look towards the agent, only to find his own gun pointed right at his head. Stevens face was stoic as he pulled the trigger without hesitation. The loud crack and bang of the gun's echo resonated through the room, followed by the chair crashing into the ground along with the body that previously sat on it.

Stevens placed the gun back on the table in front of him.

"I like you Daniel, but your incompetence is most irritating. It's forced me to add another card into play. Find her!"

"Yes, Abaddon"

"Clean this mess up!" the screen went back to blank.

Stevens stood from the chair as he gazed down at the mess. Releasing an overdue sigh, he made his way out of the office a small reception desk to the side that hosted the woman from earlier, who bought him to the room.

"Termination of an employee. Clean it up!" he simply stated as he walked past the desk.

Daniel was in overdrive, especially with this 'new card in play', _what did that mean? _It didn't matter, he would find this girl and by all costs bring her and the other little twerp, Jesse, in. Storming back to his office, he had a few calls to make, back onto the chase. Stevens could feel it coursing through his veins, this was his task, his mission, his target to hunt. No one and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

It was a scorching hot day in Brooklyn, Beca and Jesse roamed the streets with their backpacks slung over their backs. They had since the incident, moved through various cities, searching for an area to stay. It has been 5 months without any incidents and Jesse had even found a small job whilst they stayed here, under an alias of course.

Stopping in front of a small pizzeria, Jesse swung around to address Beca.

"Whelp, I'm off. I'll meet you back at home. Be safe shorty"

"Yeah right back at you. Any problems you know the drill"

Giving a firm nod he threw his work cap on and made his way into the pizzeria.

Beca watched him walk in. She didn't feel 100% comfortable leaving him alone, but she knew he could take care of himself now. Over the years they have known eachother, Beca had taught him well in defense and survival. Besides they needed what little income they could get. Beca continued on down the sidewalk, she had thought of working with Jesse, but quickly dismissed the idea. It would be to easy for Prism if the both of them were working together, if one of them was caught it gave the other the chance to be warned and get as far away as possible.

Beca continued to walk a few blocks, entering a bar, she had been able to find a job of her own, using an alias of course.

"Ah! Anna! Good, you start your shift soon, we have some high-class guests coming in tonight! So everyone needs to be at their best!"

Walking in past the bar she continued on down into the employee area, "Yes Rob" she simply stated back to her manager. He went back to ordering the other staff around for tonight's event.

'High-class guests' usually consist of the corrupt or dodgy business people. Beca gave no heed however, they would just act sleazy with women who attended the nightclub upstairs and Beca kindly rejecting their own advances on her, though often wanted to land a punch into their face. Beca could take care of herself however, and with a long shift at the bar both downstairs and in the upstairs club it usually goes quickly.

* * *

The time read 1:30am. It had been very busy at the bar, the crowd was jumping and the booze was constantly flowing. Beca's shift was nearly over, she started to clean up her section a little for the next person who would take over. Stepping out the back, Beca washed up, got changed, grabbed her bag, pay and made her way out of the staff exit. Coming out to the back alley, the cool air hitting her face, she pulled her hoodie up and walked. Not far however as she heard a muffled scream Beca rounded the corner to see a girl surrounded by 5 other men. She was pinned up against the wall by two, who appeared to be right in her face, as the other three were watching and going through the items in her purse.

Beca was disgusted, speaking with authority, "Let her go, now!"

All attention was drawn to her, the men took an aggressive stance.

The girl coward to the ground after being let go by the two men, who now walked towards Beca.

"All of you need to leave now, before you get yourselves hurt" Beca stated.

An eruption of chuckles was her reply, the two men continued to walk closer, the others also became closer but seemed to let the other two handle the situation.

"I don't handle it well, when people demand me to do things"

"Yeah, what the fuck are you going to do about it!?"

Immediately, Beca unslung her bag, dropping it to the ground. Her stance stayed natural, whilst the others tensed at the action.

One of the two men suddenly lunged forward, with his fist aimed at Beca's head. Foreseeing this Beca ducked with quick reflexes and took a step back. Simply staring at him, he looked a little baffled.

Swinging again, Beca dodged his arm and reflected the other, bringing her own quick fist that connected with his face, she then with enough force pushed the man in the chest, sending him toppling backwards to the ground. So simplistic with her movements she looked on stoically.

He was on the ground in pain but pushed himself up. The other man now ran at her, as did Beca. Sliding under his swinging arm, she grabbed his leg and bought him down to the ground, punching him hard in the face, breaking his nose. The man howled out in pain. The one who first attacked her now came at her again, going for a tackle, she used his hunched back to flip over. By the time he realized she was no longer in front of him and had turned, Beca rounded a fierce high kick, connecting with his face as he turned. Falling to the ground he now stayed there.

The other three now surrounded Beca. Glancing around her, she readied herself for the oncoming attack. They now rushed in. Beca flipped over a pair and connected their heads harshly in mid air, pushing them into a wall. The other two turned and came swinging. Beca deflected the blows, landing her own punches to their mid sections and faces. They stumbled but regained footing, however one of the men stayed frozen in place, uncertainty etched across his expression. The other did not deter so easily, pulling a knife he lunged it forward. Beca sidestepped but grabbed the out stretched arm, pulling and twisting the arm. The man dropped the knife and cried out in pain as Beca had dislocated his arm.

4 men down, 1 left. Beca began walking towards the frozen man but suddenly he reached into his jacket. Before he had the chance to produce the firearm, Beca had used her power to fling the man to the left. He hit the wall hard, the gun sliding away.

He was unconscious but an uneasy feeling sat in her stomach, turning around her eyes widened slightly, the attacker with the broken nose now had the gun as he laid on the concrete pointing it up at Beca. Beca flicked the gun out of his hand and walked towards him, as she did this she pushed the man backwards, using her power. He still laid on the ground but was sliding back with a menacing Beca eagerly following. Reaching a wall he was bought up to stand against it.

Beca now inches from him stopped walking. None of them could really see Beca's face as she had her hood on.

"If you do this to another woman, or anybody for that matter, ever again, I will personally find you and make your life hell. Do you understand?!"

"Y-Yes…" he stumbled, "Wha-what the fuck are you?!"

Beca did not meet his eyes until that question and she could tell it struck fear into him. However she chose not to answer, instead Beca bought his head forward and side armed him in the face, knocking him unconscious instantly, he fell to the ground.

Beca now turned to see the offending men scattered over the alleyway, some unconscious, some barely conscious and moaning in pain. The woman was still curled up over near the far wall and Beca walked/stepped over some bodies to reach her. The woman quickly stood up but stayed glued to the wall, as if for protection.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded her head frantically, "Uh..m, t-thanks...thank you"

"Here" Beca reached down to pick up the girl's purse however she coward even further, "P-Please don't hurt me!" she yelped.

Beca was confused, "I-I'm not… here your purse"

The woman took it but began to side step away from her, "W-what are you?!"

Beca's face fell a little at the remark, she'd obviously seen what had just taken place.

The woman than ran from the alleyway and disappeared.

Beca was slightly annoyed to say the least at how the woman had treated her. If anything it just confirmed Beca's thoughts that the world would find people like herself and Jesse to be nothing but intimidating, scary and only out to hurt people. That's why Prism was after her right?

Otherwise known as Prism's Industries, an overpowering and expanding organization that specializes in the field of sciences. This of course was a cover, there was much more going on behind the doors of this 'Prism' than people are aware of.

This is all Beca knew and could find out. It's 'special employee's, also called 'Prism's Elite', were extremely loyal, so loyal it seemed as though there was fear being used. Beca could never gather information on the leader or CEO of this organization but whenever Beca would ask this question, she could feel her victim's tense, like a new brick wall barrier suddenly came crashing down in front of her.

This scared Beca a little, but she would never show it, never speak of it out loud.

She was strong both physically and mentally, and although she hoped the situation would never come, if she was caught, she received this feeling in the pit of her stomach that she would come face-to-face with this 'leader'. This person would be an exception for Beca, to fully unleash herself and not hold back.

Beca felt uneasy, like she was being watched back in the alley. Ironic because really, she always is.

Beca exhaled as she picked up her bag and had quickly fled the scene, now 3 blocks away from the alleyway. Sirens could be heard and seen as they quickly wizzed towards the other direction past Beca, as she was walking along the street. It wasn't safe to stay here anymore. Beca needed to get Jesse and leave now. Beca scolded herself, _That blonde woman saw everything, they will think her crazy until the higher authorities catch wind of her story and then they will storm down on this place quickly. _

Hands in her pockets she moved towards the hotel they were staying at. Jesse would've finished his shift hours ago. Beca only prayed that he was responsible and went straight home.

Jesse had a tendency like a boy to roam the area or go to a club, Beca couldn't blame him of course. If anything it was a slight sigh of relief for Beca to see his efforts of trying to… well… live a little.

Turning the corner the hotel was in sight high above the other smaller buildings surrounding it. Beca immediately stepped back and firmly pushed herself against the wall. Her eyes were briefly greeted with suits standing outside the entrance and a squadron walking upstairs. They were with Prism, she knew it. _That's impossible. How in the hell did they catch on to this so quickly, how the fuck did they know where we were staying?! _It struck Beca to her core, sending her mind into overload. _Jesse! _Beca peered around the corner, to find a few were posted to keep guard of the entrance. The sudden feeling of a hand on Beca's shoulder threw her senses, stepping back she grabbed the arm and swung the recipient into the wall. Her eyes connected with his and her adrenaline slowed, whilst exhaling with relief. She released her hold on him.

"Hey. Sorry. I was out walking around after work needed to get some fresh air, there was this dickhead of a guy at work toda- wait… why are you hiding"

Before Beca could even answer he knew of the severe look she had given him before, it was one of urgency and she look more than overly relieved when she realized it was him.

"It's them isn't it? They're here?!"

Beca gave a brief nod and a quick flick of her head in the direction of the hotel just around the corner.

Jesse's eyes grew wide. He was at a loss for words. This was most definitely fucking urgent.

"U-ugh.. w-wa.. What about our stuff? I can go get them!"

Beca grabbed his arm before he could move, "No Jesse it's too heated in there, even for you. It is not worth the risk. Where is your bag?"

"It's back in the hotel, after work I dropped my stuff off" he answered.

"Shit. Not only is all our money there then but your phone as well" Beca annoyingly pointed out. It wasn't his fault but he should always have his phone on him.

Jesse was silent, mentally cursing at himself.

Beca and Jesse were always careful and had an escape plan at the ready. But this really did throw Beca, never before have they been this quick and precise on knowing the exact location of their living arrangements.

"I've got some cash on me from work. How about you?" she asked.

"A little bit" he answered

Beca took one last glance of the hotel, as did Jesse who went wide-eyed at the sight of so many agents. Beca then took out her phone and dropped it down a near sewer grate. _No need for that now, _she thought.

"Let's get the fuck out of here" Beca announced

Beca walked past Jesse and made her way across the street, Jesse swiftly following behind. With both hoodies drawn they moved through the various back alleys and streets.

"Stop" Beca grabbed Jesse hand and swung them both back.

A black SUV made it's way past with huge beams of flashlights searching the area. It illuminated the alley as it went past. They stayed glued to the wall as they watched it fade away and the car continued on down the road.

Taking a short moment to breathe they began their journey once again, zipping across to the other side of the road into another alley way. Keeping at a light to heavy jog at times, Beca raised her eyes to see the sky begin to lighten. Sunlight would be upon them soon.

Jesse came to a stop. Taking a deep breath they had been going non-stop since the hotel.

"W-Where are we even going?"

Beca walked up beside him and came to a halt, "There is a train yard not far. We can hitch a ride in one of the carts. We haven't got far to go"

"Can we cut through over there?"

Beca looked to where Jesse had pointed, finding a street, which did happen to be an easier and quicker route, however it was more out and in the open. People were around also, going for a morning run.

"We need to keep a light jog. Blend in like we are going for a morning exercise"

Jesse scoffed, "We've been doing a 'light jog' for ages. I think I can manage it"

"Good. But I think we should take separate routes, they're looking for us both together I'll take the next street. Once you get to the train yard search for an opening in the fence line and wait for me. I'm going to leave this backpack, nothing in it but my work clothes, which I will not be needing"

"Nor do I ever want to wear this stupid uniform again" she then added through a mumble.

"Okay. I'll wait for 10 minutes once I'm there. If you aren't there by then I'm turning around to look for you," Jesse replied.

"I'll be right behind you. Be safe. Now go"

"You too"

Jesse took off on a light jog as he went across the street. Beca waited 5 minutes then did the same and continued down the road. Beca kept on high alert as she passed others, making a left down the next street. Beca was suddenly, bumped into by the black hooded person that went past her. Beca glanced back at the figure and continued to walk, but stopped. Turning on her feet she ran at the hooded figure. Whoever they were, they must've heard the fast approaching footsteps as they took off down a small clearance of a different street. He was quite fast, but Beca was right on his heels. Using her power she tripped his feet and he came crashing to the ground. Beca slowed and took breath, walking over to the hooded person now lying on the ground.

"W-why are you chasing me?!"

Although Beca could not see his face, his voice was definitely of a young male.

"Maybe because you pickpocketed me, now give me my wallet."

Beca stood still and waited as he pushed himself off the ground back to his feet.

"I don't know what you are talking about. It's best that you leave here. Now."

His voice was shaky but tried with conviction to be authoritative._He could be just sticking up for himself, but doubtful. _Beca didn't like it. She took in her surroundings, now realizing how desolate the street really was.


	4. Chapter 4 - Tested

**A/N - Great to see the positive feedback. I most definitely did have to do my research! Haha so thank you! Glad you are all enjoying the story so far!**

**Here is the next chapter. The next one won't be too far away!**

* * *

Beca stood frozen, only to feel her whole body begin to tense at the situation. Her eyes stayed glued to the boy in front, peripheral vision could find no movement in the deserted cul de sac street, and it was just Beca and this stranger.

"I know that you took my wallet, that is the last of my money and I need it" Beca stated, she decided to go with the truth, this boy was young, maybe around the same age as her. He reminded her a little of Jesse in the sense that he is just probably trying to survive.

"If you want it, come and get it!"

Beca expected him to run after his bold statement, but he stood still only clenching his fists.

_He doesn't seem like an agent or anyone of Prism_, but Beca couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this, like it was a trap.

Beca went to take a step forward only to find he now ran towards a gap in between the houses. Beca followed suit, carefully she followed him down the gap and caught up, she grabbed him by the collar, only to feel the sensation of her own jacket being pulled from behind her. Beca ducked, turn and swung but nothing was there. Finding opportunity at the distraction the boy had ran at Beca and pushed her to the ground, jumping over her body back out into the street. Beca got herself up to follow but was tripped and again she now lay on the concrete.

_What the fuck is going on?!_

Beca could find no rational explanation for her trip. Only that someone had tripped her, but no one apart from this kid is around, who was standing out in the street and was watching the scene unfold.

_Enough is enough I don't have time for this._

Beca once again pushed herself up and walked towards him, pushing her hand forward she propelled the boy backwards a fair distance into the ground. He got up quickly though and went to run but Beca now pulled him back, right to where he now crashed in front of her. Beca stared down at him "Just give me my damn wallet!"

Beca's footing was suddenly unstable, the ground shook harshly underneath her and was thrown backwards. Beca's mind was at a loss, it was no earthquake as the houses surrounding the street remained still. Beca got herself up and ran for cover towards a house. Planting herself behind a wall she peered back to the street to find the boy slowly getting back to his feet once again.

Suddenly a punch was delivered to Beca's midsection and was pushed back against the wall. Her eyes snapped back to find the perpetrator, a wall.

Beca ran back out to the street only to find that a fiery red head had now helped up the boy and was standing next to him, taking a mutual stance towards Beca.

"Enough" the red headed girl spoke.

Beca scoffed.

"We know who you are-"

Beca didn't even let her finish the sentence as she flicked her hands and pushed them both back, sending them flying.

However the red head was able to regain her composure quickly and Beca was suddenly swept off her own feet as she spun, as if in a tornado, she was in the air for a moment before thrown onto one of the house lawns.

Beca was in shock, but tried not to show it on her face. _They've recruited people just like me?! _Beca wasn't quite sure what to think, instead she opted to jump up and run at the girl, as she did this she flung objects like, mailboxes, fire hydrants which she ripped out of the ground even a burnt out car at the red head.

However the red head deflected the items by controlling the air she changed their course, which is what Beca was guessing. But she was not quick enough for the car, throwing herself to the side the car missed her by centimetres. She was again though, quick in recovering and back on her feet. Beca was still running nevertheless and swung at the red head, she swerved the blow and pushed Beca back. But Beca did not budge, and went to hit the girl again only to be deflected. The red head was now trying to do the same thing but could not land a hit to Beca as she deflected them also.

The boy stood there in awe as he watched the two girls. It was like an intense sparring match, there was so much deflecting of blows when one rarely landed the recipient would behave as if nothing happened. They moved all over the street.

Beca never tore her eyes away from the red head nor did she. They both kept their eyes locked as they traded blows back and forth. Beca placed her leg behind red's and was able to topple her to the ground where Beca followed to pin her, fist raised.

"I know you are with them! Just let me leave and I will not hurt you" Beca told her.

"We aren't with them!" she argued back.

The red head had her legs grip Beca's mid section and was now able to roll them and flip her to the ground, she was now pinned.

"Would you just listen to me!"

Beca didn't give her a chance, instead she used her power and flung the girl back. She was able to land on her feet though and Beca now rose to her own.

The red head gave her a questioning look, knowing Beca's intentions. Beca was not deterred, she again raised her hand and cast the girl backwards into a house wall. The same thing happened to Beca however, as a huge gust of wind lifted her off her feet and into the opposite house wall.

Beca's eyes were shut on impact but only for a moment. She slowly raised her head to find the boy still standing in the street and a red head on the other side of the street doing the exact same thing she was. Beca gradually rose to stand but used the wall as help, slumping against it to take breath. She had hit the wall hard and Beca knew she had taken some damage. Her arms were suddenly pulled back and constricted to wall.

She hissed slightly from the pain but did quickly to compose herself.

"Wha- the"

Beca now saw that pair of arms was protruding out of the wall, holding her own.

The boy and the red head now stood in front of Beca.

"Well that got a bit out of hand" the boy spoke.

Beca stayed silent, her face stoic.

"And for that we apologize" the red head added, "Beca we don't mean you any harm, we aren't Prism. This was… well a test we weren't completely sure if you were like us… possessed an ability. We want-… we needed to be sure. Yes we know your name, long story, most importantly we know about Prism, which we will explain it all to you soon"

Still silent.

"How rude of me, my name is Chloe Beale and this is...

"I-I'm Benji... Benji Platt" the boy smiled.

"That's great" Beca plainly replied.

Her arms were released and the woman who was holding them now phased through the wall beside Beca.

"And I'm Aubrey Posen", the blonde woman boldly stated as she now stood beside Chloe.

Beca bought her arms in to relieve the pain, gazing back at the wall the blonde had just come through.

"So you're the bitch who was tripping me, for a so called 'test' you got pretty physical" Beca said.

"I wanted to get you angry, see what you're really capable of, still I think you were holding back" Aubrey simply replied.

"She's right though, you weren't supposed to hit her Aubrey" Chloe added.

The blonde only shrugged.

Unexpectedly the blonde was pushed into the wall beside Beca, by whom they couldn't see. Beca knew better and she let a small smirk surface. The blonde was only pinned against the wall for a moment before she phased through. Aubrey quickly reappeared and grabbed at the air but nothing.

"I think it's her friend" Chloe stated.

_Now how in the fuck does she know that? _Beca's face stayed stoic.

"Call them off" Aubrey firmly ordered.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Beca simply stated. Whose face didn't change, not until the blonde and the other two had been swept to the side as a cord that had been sneakily wrapped around their feet pulled them to the ground, Beca couldn't contain her smile.

"Very funny" the blonde annoyingly said.

They unwrapped their feet from the cord.

"That's enough! Show yourself we mean you no harm," Aubrey stated firmly to anyone around them.

They stood and remained silent for an answer.

Chloe became frustrated with no answer in return, as did Aubrey.

Their answer was that Aubrey was pushed into Chloe and as they stumbled back, Chloe had tripped on something and they both crashed into the ground. Chloe however was quick as she created a wind vortex in the area she believed him to be. But nothing.

Beca stepped away from the wall and went to disappear down a back alley, not until Aubrey now phased through the house wall to stand in front of Beca.

_She's quick._

"Get out of my way" Beca stated firmly.

"Why don't you make me?" Aubrey replied.

Beca watched on as the blonde was abruptly pushed into the into the opposite house wall beside her of the gap they had been standing in. Aubrey phased through.

Chloe had appeared out of no where and grabbed at the air, her guess landing on the mark as she felt her hand come into contact with a jumper. Pulling him back she swept at where his legs would be, correct guess as she felt him buckle.

Beca however stepped forward and with her ability picked Chloe up off the ground and threw her backwards, back out onto the street.

"Jesse run!" she whispered.

Aubrey quickly phased back through out onto the street to check Chloe, who appeared to be okay.

Beca turned in time to see Aubrey nod towards the boy Benji. Some sort of sign that Beca wasn't sure what meant but immediately felt uneasy.

Benji opened his mouth and a high pitch "**KA!**" resonated throughout. Beca cupped her ears, and fell to the ground, she looked to see that Jesse was now visible and doing the same.

Benji finally stopped.

They all slowly stood, and Chloe addressed the group.

"Now it's very likely that we've been exposed. We're leaving the area also due to Prism's presence. You should join us both of you, as I said we are not Prism, we have abilities just like you, who just want to live. We will tell you anything you want to know but right now we should really get out of this area"

"We can offer you food, water a place to stay, we aren't from here but we have been searching for others like ourselves" Benji told.

Jesse looked to Beca but her eyes never left Chloe's.

"Does she speak for you? What's your name?" Aubrey asked Jesse.

"It's Jesse," he plainly told her.

"Oh uh… and here" Benji took Beca's wallet out his pocket and passed it to her, she accepted and put the item back in her jeans pocket.

"After all that you expect us to just… come with you?" Beca mocked.

"You have nothing to lose and everything to gain by coming with us. That I can guarantee" Chloe spoke up.

Jesse scoffed, "Could lose our lives" he mumbled under his breath

Aubrey chose to ignore his comment, "She's right, we are just trying to save and help others like us. We don't expect you to trust us, we don't trust you. Trust comes later, right now it's about whether you want to make a change for the better, to take our offer and join us... be with people who all have a similar component in their lives and in the long run... retrieve some answers to the questions you have been asking"

Beca was at a crossroad for her decision. _They seem true in their intent, they possess special abilities like Jesse and I but that doesn't naturally mean we all bond together like a family… does it? Jesse and I have. What if they really do have a stable place with food and water… what if… what if… what if. _Beca's mind was full of them.

"Okay….. We'll come with you" Beca finally said.

"Finally let's get a move on!" Aubrey exclaimed.

Jesse was confused of how Beca would just so easily join these people they didn't know, however he did would join Beca no matter what. She was his family. Even still this was different, and was not overly fond of changing what they had done for so many years, just Beca and him, to now go with these people. From what he had seen and heard they had tested Beca, to see what her powers were, which didn't sit so easily with Jesse. He wasn't on board with this idea yet but he trusted Beca and her decisions.

"Oh… Great!" Chloe obviously seemed surprised, due to the fact she thought it would've taken a lot more to them on board, "Let's get moving then we have a ride over in the next street"

Aubrey took lead with Benji, Beca and Jesse at the back of the group with Chloe in the middle as they walked through a back exit of a backyard, which led to another.

"Keep a close eye on them" Aubrey quietly told Benji, he nodded in compliance.

Chloe looked back to see Beca and Jesse still following, she smiled and face forward continued to walk.

Beca briefly smiled then, keeping her face forward she subtly under her breath told Jesse, "Keep a close eye on them"

Jesse gave a firm nod in response.

* * *

Seating themselves in a black SUV, they had been on the road for a few hours now. Aubrey drove with Chloe seated in the front with Benji, Jesse and Beca in the back. It had been mostly silent in the car, with the radio on but turned low they were all left in their own thoughts, and staring out at the passing scenery.

"You're able to bend elements?" Beca's voice suddenly cut through the silence.

Chloe didn't turn but connected eyes with Beca through the review mirror.

"The basic elements, yes" Chloe answered.

"Wow, is it difficult?" Jesse spoke up, genuinely intrigued.

"It was, but I've been able to teach myself how to control it" Chloe replied.

"That's a very powerful ability," he added.

Chloe just nodded returning her eyes to the road in front, "Having the ability to be invisible must come in handy though, which you proved back there"

"It does have its perks" Jesse proudly proclaimed, "It's helped me in tough situations"

"Child's play with that stupid cord wrapped around our feet earlier" Aubrey's voice cut through.

"It was smart though, don't be angry because you didn't catch it" Beca stated.

Aubrey pursed her lips and continued her thoughts on the road ahead.

Beca just shook her head as she continued to look out the window.

"So Benji was it? I'm Jesse. What were you able to do back there?"

He nodded, "I'm able to emit a highly enhanced scream at a high amplitude"

"A.K.A Sonic Scream" Aubrey added.

"Very cool" Jesse responded, "It disrupted my ability before, which is clearly why you used it. How'd you know that would work?" he queried.

"I wasn't 100% sure it would work, more like 99.9%. It disrupts anyone really, ability or not" Benji simply told, "To be honest I'm still trying to get a handle on the different levels of sounds I can reach"

Jesse nodded in response, "And you Aubrey?"

She flickered her eyes to him in the review mirror but went back to the road, "I possess the power of intangibility. I can move through solid matter"

"Interesting, what does that feel like?" Jesse questioned.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?... I- I don't know how to explain it, what does it feel like when you turn invisible or when your friend there is able to throw objects all over the place?" Aubrey stated.

Beca glanced her eyes to the review mirror to find Chloe's.

"You're telekinetic Beca? You have some amazing strength, I barely missed that car before"

"Yeah uh… sorry about that. I got a bit pissed off receiving mysterious blows by Miss. Intangible over here" Beca replied.

"That's okay, you have nothing to be sorry for, you were doing what you had to do to survive. With that said, Aubrey threw gasoline on what should've been a small contained fire, so to speak"

Aubrey let out a long exhale, "As I said I wanted to see what she was capable of, and I still think we are yet to find out"

After a long moment of silence Beca changed the subject, "Where did you get this car? Did you steal it?"

The SUV looked to be an extremely expensive model, the interior was leather, plush, elegant, had a sunroof even the windows were tinted.

"I… earned it" Aubrey's tone, was that of a full explanation, clearly she would not be elaborating on the subject, "now why don't you all get some rest, we have a long drive in front of us"

Beca and Jesse exchange glances.

"How long?" Jesse hesitantly asked.

"Long", Aubrey stated.

Jesse sighed and slumped back in the seat beside Beca, head back towards the ceiling.

Beca was still staring out at the scenery; _What the hell have I gotten us into._


	5. Chapter 5 - Long Road

**New Chapter! **

**Discover some more about the characters and some facts that not even Beca or Jesse knew. **

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Taking longer routes just to be safe, they had been on the road all day and throughout the night. Aubrey had driven the most but needed a break, so Chloe had taken over a few hours ago. Jesse and Benji had been chatting quietly here and there about their abilities and experience, but had since fallen asleep, as was Aubrey in the front passenger seat.

Beca had short rounds of sleep through the trip, but remained mostly awake the whole time. Her eyes were distant as they stared out into the passing images.

"Can't sleep? Or don't want to?" Chloe softly spoke.

Beca took her time in responding, "Bit of both" she finally replied.

Chloe nodded.

"Do you think we can pull over soon? I would like to stretch my legs" Beca asked.

"We stopped not to long ago" Chloe replied.

"3 and a half hours ago, classes as not to long ago?" Beca inquired. Even then Beca and Jesse only walked around the car and chatted for a bit as the others went to get food and drinks. Beca wasn't sure as to why but it seemed like they really wanted the pair to just stay with the car.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so used to these long trips I suppose I don't really realize it. Sure we'll pull over soon, could do with a top up on petrol anyway" Chloe responded.

A minute of silence ensued. Chloe decided to engage in more conversation.

"Is he your actual brother?"

Beca's eyes connected with Chloe's in the review mirror to find that she directed them towards the sleeping man next to her.

"Biologically, no. In every other sense, yes. We look out for each other," Beca answered.

"How long have you been together?"

Beca exhaled, "A while. Where are we?"

"Just outside of Cortland" Chloe replied.

Chloe pulled the car into a petrol garage. Beca's hand was on the handle was ready to be released from this hellbox of a car.

"Wait" Chloe had turned off the car and had spun around in her chair to look at Beca.

Beca locked eyes with the girl and gave her a questioning glare.

"We should wake the others to see if they want anything" Chloe replied.

"We'll get a small mixture of things for everyone, let them sleep" Beca stated.

"I would like a bag of chips, any kind is fine, a lemonade an-" Benji was suddenly awake but was cut off by another who was also now awake.

"They have a dinner here. I'm going to go get some actual food," Aubrey affirmed.

"I'm all for that idea!" Jesse yawned but was quickly awake for the prospect of some hot food.

Aubrey turned to face Beca and Jesse in the back, and then looked towards Chloe.

"They can't come inside with us. Better if they stay in the car" Aubrey informed.

Jesse's face was contorted in confusion.

Beca scoffed, "I don't think so".

"Doesn't really matter what you think" Aubrey snapped, "It's for the best"

Before Beca could speak, Chloe did.

"Aubrey it'll be fine, we are out in the middle of nowhere right now, they need to eat and stretch their legs"

"Would someone like to tell us what the fuck is going on?" Jesse spoke up.

Chloe and Aubrey exchanged glances.

"I'm going to top up, I'll meet you all inside" Aubrey took the keys from Chloe and hopped out of the car.

"How about over some food hmm? I'm starving!" Chloe escaped for now, opening the door she stepped a couple of paces forward and turned to wait for the group.

Benji turned to them both to say something but his breath seemed to hitch in his throat, instead he smiled and got out of the car walking towards Chloe.

Jesse just glared at Beca, "This is weird!"

Beca snickered, "When has anything in our lives not been weird" exhaling she cracked the door open, "We'll get some answers inside" Beca then stepped out with Jesse doing the same.

Beca walked towards Benji and Chloe, Jesse turned to the blonde.

"Need a hand at all?" Jesse asked.

Her eyes never left the petrol metre counter, "No I'm capable of pumping gas into a tank" Aubrey flatly replied.

Jesse just gave a nod, and turned to join the others.

Chloe opened the door to the dinner, walking in they sat down at a large table at the back. On Beca's view there was a woman behind the counter and three patrons seated along it, receiving glares from them all as they walked past. The time above the counter read 11:42pm.

Seating themselves down, Beca sat beside Jesse with Chloe and Benji opposite them.

"Hi, what can I get for you all?" her badge name read Wendy.

"Coffee" the group asked in unison, Chloe adding "Thank you"

The woman turned and went back to the counter to retrieve the beverages.

They sat in silence, glares passed around the table wondering who would talk first.

"You have to excuse Aubrey" Chloe started, "She comes across as… authoritative, and it's hard to see, more so for the both of you because we have only just met, but she cares for our safety a great deal"

Silence and a nod from Jesse was the answer on that matter.

"I just realized, we completely forgot to ask back in Brooklyn but where are your belongings? Do you have any clothes? Oh geez you don't have any phones on you do you!?" Benji asked them in a rush.

"Here you are" Wendy returned and placed the mugs of coffee in front of everyone. "Are you ready to order some food yet?" she sweetly asked.

"No thank you, we have one more person joining us yet" Chloe replied.

The woman nodded, "I'll return soon then" and walked away.

"No we don't. We've got some cash on us, and the clothes we have on. That's it" Jesse answered.

"You were in quite a rush when we ran into you" Benji stated, looking towards Beca.

Beca sat in silence, taking swigs of coffee.

"We were leaving the area, needed to. Prism found us. That's why all of our belongings are gone," Jesse informed them.

The dinner door swung open to where Aubrey now walked in, making her way towards the group she sat down at the head of the table.

"What did I miss?" Aubrey asked

"All of their belongings were taken by Prism" Benji concluded.

"That's a bit careless. Didn't you have an escape plan?" Aubrey stated more than asked.

"Of course we did… look to be honest we aren't sure how they were able to find us so quickly" Jesse added

Aubrey looked slightly confused, "I don't know how you have both been able to fly under the radar so long as you have."

"Under the radar? We've been constantly chased throughout our lives. Haven't you?" Beca finally spoke, laced with a little bit of agitation towards the blonde.

"That's… not what I meant" Aubrey started, "Of course we are targets of Prism also… but the both of you… are different. You are on the very top of their list"

"We aren't sure as to why yet" Chloe added, "But you should also ask how was it that we were able to find you so quickly"

"It's basically the same answer right?" Beca asked.

Benji nodded, "Your faces have been placed subtly, for now, into the hands of numerous authorities that are under control of Prism. Aubrey said what she did not out of spite but in surprise, the both of you… Rebeca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson are wanted criminals. We had only heard of whispers, rumors and sightings of the two of you to go off but we got… lucky and were able to track you down before them. We drove all the way out to find you immediately, lucky we did, sounds like Prism nearly got to you first"

Letting that sink in for Beca and Jesse, Wendy returned and took their orders of food. Beca's mind was now completely occupied with the information just shared rather than the food order, and mumbled to have the same as whatever Jesse picked.

"Look even if you weren't at the top of Prism's list, we would still give you this offer to return with us back to our home… but the circumstances are different, something about the both of you or maybe just one of you is different. The point is Prism has directed all sights towards you two, and we plan to find out why" Aubrey informed.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Jesse asked.

"How about we don't discuss that right now at a dinner" Aubrey flatly replied.

Again it was awkwardly silent.

"Have you both picked up on any information about Prism? I mean how did you even find out about them?" Benji suddenly asked.

Beca could see the distant face Jesse was now showing from the last question. Beca decided to answer.

"I haven't been able to pick up much information at all. I've… we've run into Prism multiple times, but whenever I ask them why they are after me or more importantly who their CEO or leader is, they become extremely resilient. Prism's Elite they call themselves and they are exceptionally loyal"

"Interesting" Benji started, "Agreed on Prism's Elite though, those bastards are tough. What about your first run in with them?" he excitedly finished.

However someone was not amused and not for the idea of talking about that right now, she cleared her throat and all eyes were on her, "Foods here!" Chloe announced.

Plates were distributed and everyone began to dig in to the hot prepared meal, well almost everybody.

Beca was yet to touch her food, she sat with her arms folded.

"I'll be back" Beca abruptly stood from the table and pushed her chair in.

"Where are you going?" Aubrey demanded.

Beca exhaled, not answering she let her actions speak for themselves as she walked through the swinging door into the women's bathroom.

Walking to the sinks Beca turned on the tap and cupping her hands under the water she applied it to her face. Refreshing for a quick instant, Beca was still a little overwhelmed by the information. A 'little' was also an understatement. She rubbed her eyes of sleep, her mind was clouded by drowsiness and the overload of the past couple of days. The door to the bathroom swung open.

"You okay" Chloe asked, she stayed near the door, arms folded.

"Far from it" Beca replied.

"I know it's a lot to take in. I'm sure I speak for us all when I say we haven't had easy lives. Living with these abilities can be a curse to some and just a greedy tool for others. It really only matters what you do with it" Chloe told.

Beca was intrigued, "And what do you think should be done with it?"

"Have you asked yourself that?" Chloe was dodging but at the same time was interested in Beca's answer.

Beca exhaled deeply, ignoring the fact the red head didn't answer her question, "I-I just want to live, live without fear and help people not just our own but in general"

"Really? Why? Says that you are wanted for charges of arson, multiple murder-" Chloe was being direct, and Beca had enough, cutting off the red head.

"That is a lie!" Beca was angry and as a response all of the toilet doors had now slammed shut.

Chloe walked up to Beca and placed her hand on the brunette's arm.

"Hey I didn't mean to make you upset, I'm sorry I pushed to far then. I'm sure those are false Beca, it's Prism. I want to help people too. I thought this, what I am and what I am capable of doing, was a curse. To an extent it is but we need to all stick together, we are stronger that way and can help each other through this" she genuinely told.

The doors had slowly swung back to there original state. Beca had been looking down at the sink but had now shifted her eyes to meet Chloe's.

"I didn't mean to do that just then, it-it's just… that is a blatant lie and to have that pinned to my name… hurts"

Chloe nodded, "I understand".

Beca smirk slightly "So just because we all have powers means we should sit around a camp fire and sing coombiya?" she joked.

Chloe giggled, "Well why not?"

Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Not the campfire part silly. But as for being a family, we are already down each other's throats like a dysfunctional one. We have a better chance when we are all together, I don't know about you but I hate the feeling of being alone" she sincerely expressed.

Beca understood, "Yeah… me too".

"Good. Well there are others out there like us, who are probably feeling that way. We can help them together"

Chloe had a point.

Beca just smiled and nodded.

"If ever you want to talk, I'm here for you Beca" after a short moment of the two staring at each other, Chloe let her arm drop and backed away towards the bathroom exit.

"Thanks… Chloe" Beca simply stated.

Her eyebrows raised at her name, "You said my name… see?! Progress already" she joked.

Beca snickered.

"We should go back out, your food is getting cold," Chloe then stated.

Beca agreed and allowed Chloe to usher her back.

Jesse smiled as Beca sat back down, she shot him a reassuring one back.

Chloe sat across from her and also received a genuine one from her.

_Maybe… just maybe this will work out. _Beca thought to herself.

* * *

After they finished eating, Chloe paid and they returned to the car.

Aubrey insisted she drive again, much to Chloe's dismay. They were continuing down the highway.

Everyone had been quiet, back to his or her own thoughts once again.

"How?" Beca asked breaking through the silence.

"What?" Aubrey confusingly answered.

"How are we going to find those like us?" she added.

"We keep our ears to the ground mostly. With some recon work of our own on Prism sources" Aubrey answered.

"What have you found out?" Beca inquired.

Benji took the reins of the conversation, "Well we were able to find you from a tip Aubrey was able to secure"

"I was doing some recon work and snuck into one of their many bases. I wasn't able to get far but overheard a conversation between Prism workers. They kept using the word Aurora, obviously a code word and that they had been assigned to Brooklyn immediately. Sounded rather important. Once they left the office I grabbed some files through the wall and left" Aubrey pronounced.

"The files contained both of your photo's from CCTV cameras, some were clear but others very pixilated. But you were both stamped as 'Highly Classified', 'Extremely Dangerous' & of 'High Value'" Benji explained.

"Where are these documents? Let me see" Jesse expressed.

"They're back at base, but I do have these" Benji reached into his pocket and produced two photos.

Beca's photo showed her moving through a crowd outside the mall she had escaped Prism's Elite from, which was months ago. It had been zoomed in and was still pixilated but was still a good shot of her face.

Beca looked over to find Jesse looking down at a younger picture of himself. Beca couldn't recall where they were at that time but it showed Jesse stealing from a store.

She gave Jesse an unimpressed look as his eyes finally met her own. Beca had no knowledge of this event, clearly he had kept it from her. His look was apologetic.

"It must be hard to get a photo of you Jesse, they had a few more on Beca but most were pixilated that one there is the best after I cleaned it up a bit. I'm not a genius but I know my way around a computer" Benji declared.

"I'm the same, I've hooked up a few phones in the past to be secure for Beca and I" Jesse spoke up.

"Huh! Well you and I are going to get along splendidly! I've done the same for the girls and myself with our phones. I could show you some things on the computer when we get back to base!" Benji replied with excitement.

Jesse smile was wide, "Sure dude. Sounds splendid" he joked but in a friendly way.

"Benji is just being modest, he's probably the smartest one among us" Chloe announced, which came across slightly like a snap, Beca wasn't sure if she was the only one who caught it though.

"I don't doubt it for a second" Jesse genuinely replied, "What did you do before Benji? Before it all changed for you"

"Well… I went to Barden College. I studied all over the place really… I did a little bit of IT, Law, Drama, Arts, Science amongst others. I was there for a couple of years, I was doing joint and double degrees and spent my summers there also-"

"How old are you?" Jesse was astounded.

"I'm 20" Benji answered then continued "This was a couple of years ago; I was in a science lab conducting my own small experiment on the reaction of chlorine, bromine and iodine with aluminum. I was studying their reaction with each other, in which a spectacular exothermic redox reaction occurs-"

Beca slowly shifted her eyes from the window to Benji, with raised eyebrows.

"It's quite fun and very interesting. See from the reaction, a flame and coloured smoke is created forming the solid aluminum halides-"

"Benji" Aubrey drawled, as she cut him off.

"Uh right well, anyway it was towards the end of the semester where exams were finishing up. The guys from a frat house burst in to the science lab I was in and were of course drunk, wanting to tie me to the flagpole out the front of the college. Well I was a frequent target of theirs but never had the nerve to stand up to them. They had dragged me outside and… I screamed. They dropped me to the ground and I created a moderately large mess, the surrounding class windows blew out. They were all lying on the ground in pain holding their ears. After I stopped… I ran. Funny you would think the bullying would stop after high school, I advanced through my classes quickly and went to college. Thought it would be different" Benji stated staring down into his lap.

"Hey I know exactly what you went through kid, it sucks. Funny enough that's how I discovered my own ability" Jesse comforted.

"You were bullied? I saw you more like one of the popular guys or something like that," Benji intriguingly asked.

Jesse scoffed, "No one wanted to be friends with a kid whose parents were religious nuts"

"My parents were researchers into the field of genetics so imagine my surprise when they wanted me to become their science rat" Benji sighed, "I wasn't on my own long though, only about a year and a half and Aubrey found me"

"Wow I'm sorry man" Jesse answered, "How about you girls? What's your story Aubrey?"

Aubrey stayed silent eyes on the road she flicked them to the review mirror to lock with Jesse's "I think that's enough talking for a while. I need to concentrate," she directly declared.

Jesse was unimpressed.

"How about you Chloe?" Jesse then asked.

She was silent though and Beca shot her eyes to the red head.

"I'm going to get some sleep" was her only reply. Her eyes went to the review mirror to connect with Beca's. It was a brief moment as Chloe then shifted her body to the side and closed her eyes.

Beca was over the story telling as well, and if one of them were to ask for hers she would probably show the same tactic of diversion. Beca was honestly a little surprised by the red head not wanting to answer the question though, expecting her to easily share her story like Benji.

_Obviously her story is not an easy one to share, much like the blonde's so it seems. _Beca thought to herself.

Her mindset changed however as her eyes began to flutter close and fatigue was now hanging heavily over her. Beca shifted her head against the headrest to the passing view outside the window.

_Who knows how much further they had to go to where ever it is they are going_. Beca had grown tired of asking the question and receiving vague answers. Beca's intuition told her that they had a long road ahead, a broad feeling that applied to the whole situation in general.

All thoughts had now ceased however, as her eyes grew increasingly heavy until finally the darkness of sleep overcame her.


	6. Chapter 6 - Sanctuary

**A/N - A new home for Beca and Jesse? Let's find out.**

Enjoy! x

* * *

Beca felt the warm presence of the sunlight against her face. Her eyes cracked open but annoyingly moaned, blinking them shut as the brightness pierced through. _How long have I been asleep?_ She thought as she blinked her eyes again, yawning she quickly regained memory of the situation and what had woken her up. Shifting her head she found the red heads arm on her own.

"Hey" she quietly spoke, "we're here," Chloe told her.

_Where's here?_

Beca tore her eyes away from Chloe's, finding that there was no one else in the car but the two of them.

"Where are the others?" Beca croakily asked.

"Inside, we arrived 5 minutes ago. Told them to go ahead, I would wake you" Chloe answered.

"Oh" Beca now shifted her body to sit up and Chloe lifted her arm off Beca's to return back at her side. Beca opened the door and looked around.

They appeared to be out in a wooded area, like a farmhouse, the acreage seemed never ending and was backed onto a huge lake. It was warming, hearty and isolated. It gave the impression of a new world.

They were parked right outside the huge two-story home and Beca walked around to the front passenger seat to meet Chloe now out of the car.

"Pretty nice huh?" Chloe nudged.

Beca couldn't speak, it was as if it were a dream, only hoping that this place was real.

"Is this real?" Beca asked all joking aside.

Chloe giggled, "Of course silly" Chloe took a step closer towards the brunette to grab her attention from the scenery.

The sound of her giggle made Beca's heart rate jump, the sound was intoxicating, "It's beautiful" Beca replied quietly with Chloe so close.

Chloe's smile was vibrant, "You haven't seen anything yet! I'll give you the full tour of the grounds later, as for now let's go inside and join the others"

Beca nodded and followed behind the red head as she led them up the stairs on to the porch and into the home. Walking past a wide living area with a built in fireplace, couches, a radio and a medium size TV, they continued into the large kitchen area. This is where Benji and Jesse were, sitting at the dinner table which could sit 8 people, Aubrey was sitting on the island bench. Seeing Beca and Chloe round the corner Aubrey hopped off the bench.

"Finally! Thought she may have slipped into a coma" Aubrey gestured towards Beca. "Let's go," she announced.

Benji stood from the chair as did Jesse and they followed Aubrey around the corner opening up a door to a downstairs basement. Beca squinted her eyes, as she couldn't see much due to the room barely lit. Walking down the stairs Beca saw Aubrey disappear into the darkness, only for the room to be illuminated seconds later. Beca eyes adjusted to the brightness to survey the area.

The rooms ceiling was lined with white luminescent lighting, the walls were thick, with no windows. There was another room Beca could see which showed to be a training room with dummies, boxing bags and other various equipment.

Drawing her eyes back to the current room, a huge round table was present in the middle of the area, which Beca though was convenient. Of which pieces of paper looked to contain writing and other items were scattered all over it, much like the walls, one which caught Beca's attention was a giant world map which appeared to have coloured dots dispersed over it. One the other side of the room was a rather large computer set up against the wall that also had various pages on the walls. Another section of the wall headed "Prism" with sub headings of other agents along with their photos and the "Master" title, which was left blank.

Beca's eyes locked on a photo with the name Stevens sticky taped underneath.

"Welcome to our inner sanctum" Aubrey started, "Why don't we all take a seat?" Aubrey gestured to the table and they all picked a seat.

Beca sat beside Jesse whilst the others sat in random spots in front or to the side of them.

"As you can see this is where we have set up camp" Aubrey spoke.

"Where are we?" Beca asked.

"Oswego" Benji answered.

Beca wasn't quite sure where that was.

"Are we safe here?" Beca intrigued.

"No. But where is safe when one of the worlds biggest and most powerful organisations is after you?" Aubrey stated.

_Wow way to down the mood._

"That's…. true. But in this location, we are yet to have any problems. As long as we cover our tracks before returning, of course" Chloe added.

"And with you two here, it has bought some extremely intense heat to our home" Aubrey finished.

"How long have you been here for? And whose place is this?" Jesse enquired.

Aubrey exhaled, "Look we will get into all of that later but as of right now, we have a mission we would like you to accompany us on in a couple of days. We're heading out to another base, hoping to find out more information. We believe a few high ranking officers will be there… and with someone's disappearing act this makes the task a lot easier. I get what I can on missions but with the army of cameras it's hard to keep a low profile"

Beca's eyes gazed at Jesse, she could feel him tensing up beside her.

"So you just want to use Jesse to get some, what could potentially be, crap information," Beca stated more than asked.

"Utilizing would be the better term and I doubt it will be 'crap'. This is a high ranking base and mission with some very high class people, I strongly believe that the information we gather will be very interesting" Aubrey answered.

"You've had training right? You'll be fine" Chloe stated.

Beca's eyebrows furrowed slightly at how finalized this mission seemed to be.

"Look I thought we were going to find others like us?" Beca changed onto a more important subject.

"We will and in the past… I have" Aubrey spoke, "I've run into a couple of our kind before and… well.. I lost them. It doesn't matter how, only that Prism took them and I have never seen them again. People like us disappear when Prism is involved. I'm not sure if their intentions are to experiment on us… exterminate us, but whatever the reason we need to stop them"

"You aren't sure what they are doing with us?" Beca asked.

"No, that information has been sealed shut, classified and is off the books" Benji jumped in, "I've searched and gone through their databases before when I gave Aubrey a trojan to plant on one of their computers. I'll be giving you one Jesse on this mission"

"How about we ask if he wants to do this mission first?!" Beca snapped.

All eyes and conversation now waited on the two of them.

Jesse turned to his sister and gave a reassuring smile, "Beca it's okay, I want to help… I want to do it"

Beca was unconvinced.

"I didn't have any doubt" Aubrey announced, "Don't know if you are ready for it though kid"

'What? Then why put me on a mission?" Jesse confusingly asked.

"There is no one else that can do what you can do sitting in this room. If there were I would be sending them. You're the one who can slip by completely without being detected" Aubrey's irritated tone came across clear.

Jesse was just as angry, "Well with your shine of confidence I don't know how I could ever fail!" he sarcastically replied.

"Have you trained him?" Aubrey now asked Beca.

"I'm not a pet! What is your problem?" Jesse's tone had raised.

"Oh calm yourself would you! Have you had any self-defense training? Martial arts? Anything?"

"Beca has taught me a few things" Jesse nodded his tone still agitated.

"Hmm… might need a few more days until I train you up. Can't risk you going in and disappearing permanently" Aubrey replied.

Jesse's fist had clenched but now stayed silent, his actions would speak louder when they would train later.

"I don't know Aubrey, he might be good. Says you've taken a life before Jesse" Chloe's tone was unwavering in being laced with direct as she slid the file across the table, followed by Beca's. "You wanted to see your files, this is what we have" she finished.

Jesse's fist unclenched and hesitantly flipped through the pages.

Beca's eyes were glued to Chloe's, the red head's face completely impassive and blank, she tore her eyes away down to her file.

There was a rough sketch of her face and a file describing her.

**Extremely dangerous, accomplice to murder, wanted alive, high priority target.**

These words stuck out among the rest, along with; **has been recorded of having the ability of telekinesis.**

Beca's eyes left her page and scanned across to Jesse's. His page was similar to hers; **extremely dangerous, wanted for murder of a Prism Master, wanted alive, high priority target; recorded of having the ability of invisibility.**

Jesse shut the folder and slid it forward, not saying a word he was pensive.

"Hmm well we have something in common Jesse" Aubrey announced, "We'll begin training later along with the more specifics of this mission, right now you can go explore, pick a room, whatever. I have some more work to conduct on this mission" Aubrey then sorted through the pages in front of her and began writing.

Chloe stood as did the other three and headed back upstairs.

"C'mon man I'll show you, your room" Benji led Jesse upstairs.

Beca watched him for a moment with worry then walked outside onto the patio Chloe followed.

* * *

Beca leaned on the railing surrounding the patio, Chloe continued to walk down the stairs onto the ground now standing bellow Beca.

"Let's take a walk, I'll show you the grounds" Chloe asked.

Beca pushed herself off the railing and followed the red head. They walked around the house towards the back.

"How did you find this place?" Beca asked.

"I didn't, it's Aubreys' place. Her family used to own it many years ago, for the same reason of escaping the world"

"I can just imagine her parents now" Beca joked, "And where is her family?"

"I don't know… she doesn't speak of them, even to me. She didn't get along with them though and only used her for her gifts. That's all I know"

They continued to walk past the array of tall trees, the sun filtering through the leaves, the sounds of birds and other creatures could be heard around them, nature was lush all around them and Beca couldn't help but intake a deep inhale of the fresh air. Somehow it was all nourishing. Looking around there was an outside BBQ, seating area, a bonfire pit, a rather large boat house or perhaps a car shed and a few quad bikes but what caught Beca's attention for the pier leading out to the lake.

"Have you ridden one before?" Chloe asked as she saw the brunette looking around, referring to the quad bikes.

"Uh.. no. I don't even know how to drive really" Beca answered.

Beca wanted to walk out to the pier but instead opted to take a seat at the outdoor table watching out over the lake. Chloe followed suit and sat beside her.

"Well I'll have to show you sometime" Chloe excitedly told her.

Beca smirked at the offer. Then a thought came into her mind and was interested to hear the answer, "Aubrey knew of others? Did you meet them?"

"No I didn't. She was with others who had abilities like us. She was with them for a while but they got caught, Aubrey was the only one who was able to get away. They swarmed in and took the others. She had searched for them… everywhere. She went across states and tried to gather intel but… nothing. That's when she came across Benji, she'd heard of the incident and tracked him down, she pretty good in doing that" Chloe informed her.

"And what about you?" Beca asked softly.

"I… found them. By accident…" Chloe simply stated.

"Go on" Beca nudged.

"Well I-" Chloe scoffed, "I pickpocketed Benji, however much to my annoyance it wasn't money I took, it was information they had gathered on abilities and the science organization Prism. Anyway they found me I told them and well showed them what I could do, they invited me here and I've been with them for nearly 2 years now"

Beca just nodded.

"How'd you and… Jesse end up together?" Chloe asked.

Beca didn't want to go into to much detail, "I saw him trying to steal and so did some management. He looked… lost, so I went up to him and told him I would pay for the items. I got him out of trouble" she took a short break, contemplating whether or not to say the words going through her mind, she decided to be honest.

"Think it was him who got me out of trouble though. I was by myself for 4 years before we met. I hated being alone that whole time, no one to talk to, no one who understood what I was going through, the constant threat of trying to survive, and I'm not just talking about Prism, the fact of securing food, water and shelter. That was a mission it itself." Beca talked.

Chloe was immersed as she looked to the girl beside her.

"That's why I want to help people, especially our own kind" Beca finished.

"'Especially our own kind'? You want to help people in general don't you?' Chloe enquired.

"Of course, why else would we be given such gifts if not to help people?"

Chloe looked out at the lake, "Not all of our kind is as optimistic as you Beca"

_I think you are… _this was on the tip of Beca's tongue also on her mind was the question of her parents, however Beca felt she would dodge the question herself if asked, not to mention it was a bit too personal. Instead Beca's eyes caught the sight of blood towards the back of Chloe's neck. Her hair was up in a ponytail but still strands were in the way. Beca reached out her hand and carefully swept them away.

Chloe's eyes snapped to the brunette, "What are you doing?" she quickly requested.

"You've got dried blood at the back of you neck. You've been cut" Beca told.

Chloe bought her hand up to the back of her neck and grazed her hand along only to find Beca's still there. Beca smiled and pulled her hand away.

"I didn't even realize. Probably from our battle" Chloe jokingly nudged.

"You should get that cleaned up" Beca insisted.

Chloe smiled and connected eyes with Beca.

"I will. We should get back. I'm sure you want to get freshened up. You can borrow some of my clothes for now" Chloe pushed herself out of the chair and waited for Beca.

She did the same and walked beside Chloe back into the house and upstairs. The corridor seemed to go on forever as they walked down, turning to the right another hallway was in front of them, only a couple of steps though and Chloe had now stopped at a door, opening it.

"Here's your room" Chloe gestured for Beca to go in and she did, it was fairly big with a queen bed, a wardrobe, wall length mirror and a couch, it was quite elegant with rich tones surrounding.

"The bathroom's just to your left, towels are already in there. I'll just go get you some clothes"

"Thanks"

Chloe smiled and left.

Beca heard her footsteps carry on down the same hallway as she was in. Tearing her mind away from the red head she walked over to the bed to take off her jacket, slowly. Now that she was alone she grimaced slightly at the pain towards her left rib. Although her 'test encounter' with these new people was a couple of days ago, she had landed badly when she was swept into a house wall. She kept the pain to herself however, it was nothing she couldn't handle, and she's endured worse. Slipping her shirt over her head she threw the clothing item on the bed and walked over to the mirror to inspect her wound.

_Nothing broken… _she hissed as she tried to carefully prod the extremely bruised area with her hand, _just seriously bruised. _Her hand then traced over other little scratches some new others old from past conflicts. Suddenly her eyes caught those of another in the reflection. The mirror was adjacent to the door leading out into the hallway where Chloe had been standing, for how long Beca had no idea. Not many are able to sneak up on Beca it slightly annoyed her that she was able to do so.

Now that Chloe had been caught she walked in her face wore an expression of worry.

Beca tried to hide the wound turning her body so as Chloe couldn't see.

"Oh my gosh Beca are you okay?!" Chloe worriedly asked, placing the pile of clothes she had bought on the bed. Chloe reached out to Beca's ribs.

"I'm-it's fine!" Beca tried to brush her off.

Chloe stopped and stood stubbornly in front of the brunette. Beca sighed she tried to step past Chloe into the bathroom but the red head caught her arm and stopped her. The injury now faced Chloe and her hand slowly touched the wound.

Beca didn't hiss and for a moment her breathing hitched a little at the cold yet warm touch, but her face did slightly contort in pain and Chloe caught this.

"How long have you had this?" she asked.

Beca's eyes tried to divert from the red's, "Couple of days" she shrugged.

"From?" Chloe contended.

"I got swept into a house wall" Beca flatly replied.

"Funny same thing happened to me" Chloe sarcastically responded

"Must've been one of those days," Beca mocked.

Chloe gave her an annoyed look, "Ha Ha. Now go have a shower and I'll get some ice for when you get out"

"You don't have to do that," Beca told as she walked past Chloe to grab the clothes, then into the bathroom.

Chloe just gave her a pointed glare but still stood there, turning to walk out of the room, her head gazed back to find Beca's eyes on her, but then she shut the bathroom door.

Chloe faintly smiled then walked out of the room going downstairs to get the first aid kit.

* * *

Benji had shown him to his room where Jesse now lay on the bed exhausted. But could get no rest yet, Benji had set up a phone for Jesse and was showing him his work, Jesse had some input on the device also as he sat up. They toyed with the phone for a while and content with their minor fixes Benji handed him the mobile.

"Thanks Benji"

"No problems at all Jesse! I'll go and let you get some rest" Benji stood and made his way towards the door.

"Hey wait. What's up with Aubrey? Is this her house?" Jesse asked.

Benji stopped and took a step back towards Jesse, "She's… complicated. Like all woman am I right?!" he joked.

Jesse smirked, "I wouldn't really know man"

"Aren't you and Beca together?" Benji was confused.

"No man nothing like that, I love her like a sister, she's always been there for me and I will always be there to look out for her"

Benji nodded. It was silent for a moment and Benji got the courage to ask.

"Did…. Did you really kill a Master of Prism?" Benji nervously asked.

Jesse's face dropped, "I… Benji- I" Jesse stood from the bed and walked towards his friend, "I'll explain myself to you all when I'm ready, I just don't like to talk about it… it was an accident I wish I could forget"

Benji was sympathetic, "I believe you Jesse, I do"

Jesse nodded.

"I'll be downstairs at the computers if you need me" Benji advised.

"Thanks" Jesse gave a slight smirk.

Benji then left the room and headed downstairs.

Jesse let out the long breath he had been holding in and decided to go down to the kitchen to grab a water. Walking past the door he bumped into someone.

"Oh sor- Chloe. My bad, on that. Do you know where Beca is?" Jesse asked.

Chloe's smile seemed a little forced, "She's taking a shower at the moment" Chloe then continued to walk past him and go towards the stairs, Jesse awkwardly followed.

_Did she hear what I said before? _Jesse thought, _maybe why she is a bit quite._

"I'm uh just going to the kitchen to get a drink of water" Jesse tried to start conversation or something as they descended down the staircase together.

"Okay, you know where it is" she plainly replied.

_Was that a question?_

"Yeah I do.. oh you- you have some blood on the back of your neck" Jesse pointed to the spot.

They reached end of the stairs and Chloe turned her head to Jesse who would be going to opposite direction as her, "Thanks I got it" a faint smile and she headed down the hallway.

_Her eyes…_ _there's something about those eyes. _Jesse thoughts were nagging, but drew it simply up to how crystal blue they were, pushing it to the back of his mind he went to the kitchen.

* * *

Rubbing the fog away from the mirror Beca could now see her reflection. It was one of the most refreshing showers she's had in a long time, partly due to the fact, that she could somewhat relax. Drying herself off she slid her bra, underwear and blue jeans on that Chloe had given her. Opening the door the fog followed to escape, Beca towel dried her hair and went over to the pulled drapes. Pulling them to the side there was a silhouette sheet hung behind so as no one could see in but allowed the day's light to filter through.

**Knock Knock. **

Beca turned to see Chloe standing in the doorway whose eyes zapped up to meet Beca's.

_Where was she just looking… … I don't have a top on._

Beca subconsciously bought the towel up to cover herself slightly.

"Feel better?" Chloe asked as she walked towards her.

"Yeah thanks" Beca smiled.

"Good well…" Chloe placed the first aid kit on the bed, opening it up, "let me have another look" Chloe took the towel from Beca and dropped it to the ground, again Chloe lightly ran her hands over Beca's ribcage.

Beca's eyebrows furrowed, yes from pain but also at the confusion of why she felt her heartbeat begin to quicken from her touch, from which her breathing had slowed.

"Having any trouble breathing?" Chloe then asked as she stepped away back to the first aid kit on the edge of the bed.

_Not anymore._

"No" Beca replied.

Chloe turned and Beca was now under a serious scrutinizing gaze as she took a step back towards Beca.

Beca gave up, "A little but really it's fi-" she again insisted but cut herself off.

Beca suddenly felt a jolt of coldness rush through her midsection, the overwhelming action to jump back was instead Beca propelling Chloe backwards onto the bed with her ability.

Chloe immediately sat up and held her arms out questioningly, Beca noticed one of her hands holding the ice pack she just tried to sneakily apply to the bruised area, "Seriously?" she annoyingly asked.

Beca tried to contain the smirk on her face at the red heads reaction.

"It was cold," the brunette simply stated. Beca then couldn't contain her snicker and neither could Chloe now as they broke out in laughter.

Chloe scooted over to sit on the edge, the laughter died down now and she gestured for the girl to come stand in front of her. Beca did and turned to the side, Chloe carefully applied the ice pack again onto the area.

Beca didn't look down as she fought the sharp pain. Chloe's eyes were frozen on Beca,

"I'm sorry about this" she confessed.

Beca scoffed "It's okay". Taking her mind away from the pain, Beca focused on the specific items in the kit controlling a small cloth, anti-septic and a square band-aid, they stayed in mid air beside her. Controlling the items she dipped some of the anti-septic onto the cloth and now placed it in her hand.

"Tilt your head to the left" Beca asked.

Chloe smiled and put her head to the left, exposing the back of her neck for Beca. Pushing a couple of loose strands of hair away she applied the cloth and wiped the wound, it was a fairly deep cut but didn't require stitches. It was now clean, returning the items they hovered through the air back into the first aid kit. She grabbed the band-aid still beside her and peeled it back placing it delicately to cover the wound.

"Thanks, Beca"

"Anytime… well actually let's keep our battles to a minimum? Would hate to beat you again" Beca smirked.

Chloe scoffed, "Pretty sure that was a tie actually, but in the case of resulting injuries you definitely win out"

Beca just smirked and things got quiet, too quiet.

Chloe cleared her throat after the random yet deep minute stare between them, "Okay, you should get some rest! I have some work to do downstairs" Chloe stood and placed the ice in Beca's hand, she closed the first aid kit and made her way quickly towards the door.

"I'm not tired though," Beca stated, realizing she still didn't have a shirt on she raised her hand to the bathroom to retrieve the item, which floated with ease towards her. Beca slowly fed her arms through the sleeves, Chloe took a step forward to help but Beca quickly dismissed her, "I've got it".

Chloe returned to the door entrance, "Okay, but please Beca, your body needs to heal. Just lay down for a while at least," she pleaded.

"Fine" Beca finally answered. Carefully she sat on the bed and laid back, her head against the soft pillow, placing the ice pack on the area once again.

Chloe smiled at her win, "Oh I almost forgot take these, it will help with the pain" she once again stepped forward towards Beca but was dismissed.

"No, I don't need it" she affirmed.

"Beca you do, you won't be able to sleep properly-"

"I said no" Beca cut her off.

Chloe's face dropped slightly at how stubborn the brunette was, realizing it was probably due to something more. She gave a brief nod, and took a step back towards the door to leave but turned to address her once more, "Beca, I don't blame you for not trusting me yet, but you can and you will. Sleep well" with that she closed the door behind her.

Beca's face was stoic at her words, contemplating the prospect once again.

_Why do I feel like I am already able to trust this girl, I haven't even known her a week?! _

Beca slowly bought her clenched hand up to her eye level. Opening her hand laid the small pills she had subtly taken before the red head walked out the door. Exhaling she decided to place the pills in her mouth and swallow. Pulling the blinds closed with her telekinesis, the sun's rays were blocked out and the room became dark. Her mind and breaths slowly evened out, coming to its rest. Beca's eyes fluttered closed and allowed sleep to overcome her.


	7. Chapter 7 - Careful

**Hey all,**

**Reviewers: **

**Lauwer – It was really great to read that. I'm most definitely enjoying writing this story, so it's just fantastic to see that others are taking interest also. **

**OD – Same goes for your review! Not dorky at all, great to see that it has you thinking…. Very interesting indeed ;) **

**This is my second fan fic! and I will admit that my first one's direction is no where near as clear as this one is. The idea, and setting out of the plot had been stuck in my mind, and once I started writing they only increased. **

**With that said, let us continue onto Chapter 7!**

* * *

"_Beca?!"_

"_Mum!... Mum? What's going on?"_

"_Beca I need you to be brave for me okay baby? Remember what we discussed? What I have taught you?"_

"_Y-yes.." _

"_Good baby. You are strong Beca, stronger than you know. Keep moving and stay smart. I-I'm sorry I wasn't able to provide you with the life you deserve. I will always be with you. I love you Beca" _

"_I love you too…. Mum?... Mum?!"_

"**Beca"**

Registering the sound of her name in addition to the hallway lights filtering in from the open door, Beca immediately sat up in the bed. Her eyes snapped to the door to find Chloe standing there.

"Sorry… I knocked. It sounded like you were having a bad dream" Chloe stepped into the room, deciding not to turn on any lights just yet as Beca had only awaken.

Beca ignored the question as a small jolt of pain made itself known through her ribs.

Beca looked down at her shirt where the injury was, Chloe's eyes followed as she took a seat on the bed close to Beca.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked, grabbing the now melted ice pack.

"Better" Beca nodded.

"Let me see"

Beca hesitated for a moment but rolled her shirt up on the side. Chloe reached out, but retracted before touching, instead she gave a nod.

"Swelling has gone down. Here" Chloe held out the water pack, but before Beca reached out she watched as the red head's hands turned an icy tone. She insisted now and Beca reached out and took the item, which was now iced once more.

Beca smirked, "Neat trick. What's the time?"

Chloe gave a sly smirk and the lights in the room suddenly turned on.

"It's around 9:30 pm, we're about to have some dinner if you would like to join us" Chloe now stood from the bed.

Beca pushed herself to the side of the bed and stood also, "Ok thanks, what's on the menu?"

The lights turned off as soon as Chloe walk out of the doorway. They began their walk down the hallway.

"I've cooked us some chicken and vegetables," Chloe answered.

"You cook huh?"

"Well I try my best, it's nothing special… just something basic" Chloe apprehensively replied.

"I'm sure it will be great" she genuinely encouraged.

Descending down the stairs and into the kitchen, Beca smiled as her eyes locked with Jesse's, both acknowledging each other. Benji sat with Jesse and Aubrey was at the head of the table. Chloe gestured to take a seat, and took the ice pack subtly from Beca and went over to the fridge to put it away. Beca took a seat and Chloe sat across from her at the table. The food had already been served and was plated in front of them.

Aubrey showed a tight lip smirk, "First dinner for us all together, please… enjoy" she then took a sip of her wine.

Everyone dug in. All were hungry and Beca surprised herself at how hungry she really was, as half of her meal was nearly gone. Looking up she noticed Chloe was watching her.

"This is very good!" Beca exclaimed.

Chloe's face lit into a smile.

They all agreed and said their thanks.

Beca then picked up on Aubrey pouring herself another glass of wine, she was caught out by the blonde as their eyes now met.

"How rude of me. Would anyone like some wine?" her eyes glanced by Jesse's "or perhaps something stronger?" Aubrey asked.

The glance went unnoticed by all, especially Jesse who kept his face stoic but underneath was once again annoyed by the blonde's antics.

"No… thanks" Jesse strongly replied.

The others also shook their heads and kindly turned down the offer.

"Hope you are both happy with your accommodations" Aubrey then asked.

Jesse and Beca just nodded.

"Is this your home?" Jesse then interestingly asked.

Aubrey took a long sip of her wine and traced the rim of the glass once back on the table.

"No, it's our home" she answered but Jesse still didn't look content with that answer.

"Okay so how did you come across this home then?" Jesse investigated.

Aubrey sighed, "If it's that important that you know, then yes this is my house but in no way was it a home beforehand. This house has been handed down through my family. I hadn't been here in a long time until I found Benji and Chloe, it was the only isolated place left I could think of trying to live in peace… perhaps permanently," she answered.

"It really is a great home," Jesse genuinely told the girl.

"Yes well, I'm glad you like the place" she answered.

"Is anyone hungry for more" Chloe chirped as she stood from the table.

Everyone politely declined and she started to collect everyone's plates, Beca insisted she help but Chloe quickly dismissed her.

"Oh before I forget, here is your new phone Beca" Benji slid the item across the table which stopped short but with Beca's ability the item continued into her open hand, "Jesse and I were tinkering with them earlier, all our numbers are in there"

"Thanks Benji" Beca acknowledged.

"No problem also reminds me! Jesse I want to show you some of the computer software I have downstairs, also we have our own mini earpieces for missions, makes the communication a lot easier" Benji fired his thoughts away, the only other noise was Chloe washing up the dishes. "We can have a look at it tomorrow?" he then asked.

"Definitely-" Jesse started.

"Not" Aubrey finished, "There will be plenty of time for that later, you have training tomorrow. Up at 7am we will begin, everyone else should also do some training; go for a jog around the grounds, use the equipment downstairs, do… something. Haven't ran into any clairvoyants or those who have premonitions, so until then we need to be ready for any situation that could be thrown at us on a mission" she exclaimed.

Jesse's smile deflated, as did Benji's which was stern clearly having gone through this routine himself.

Chloe returned from the kitchen however that opposed, "They can't train in the clothes they have at the moment. We'll need to go into town"

"Fine-" Aubrey started.

"Great! How far out are we from town? What about money?" Jesse returned the interruption.

"You aren't going" Aubrey stipulated.

_Of course we can't._ Beca rolled her eyes.

"Wh- Why not?!" Jesse argued.

"Have you not been listening?! Both of you are wanted criminals, we can't take this risk that you could be recognized in town," the blonde snapped.

"We can keep our hoodies up..." Jesse scrambled, eagerly he looked to Beca for help.

"We can keep hidden" Beca spoke up.

"I'm sorry we can't take that risk. Anything you want or need, write it down on the list and one of us will go tomorrow morning" Chloe informed.

Jesse huffed but Beca gave him a gaze that told him to reel his emotions in.

"Right well now that is sorted. I'll be downstairs if anyone needs me" with that Aubrey quickly sunk and disappeared through the floor.

"I'm going for a walk" Jesse's tone clearly projected his annoyance, as the chair quickly slid back.

"I'll join you" Beca said, pushing her own chair out.

They could both see the quick yet subtle glance shared by Chloe and Benji at the idea.

Beca's eyes locked with Chloe's trying to reassure her that it would be fine, with a small smirk, it was in return mirrored back. Walking away from the table with Jesse, Beca mentally pushed their chairs back in. Out the door the fresh brisk air of the night crashed onto them, and the moonlight shinned brightly above. Hands in his pockets Jesse's feet scuffed along the ground as they made their way towards the back of the house. Beca decided to take them further through the wooded area off to the right for a while and found a fallen log, taking a seat she could see through the trees, the lake not to far in front of them. Jesse didn't sit but paced in the area in front of Beca.

"Jesse-"

"Beca I-I'm sorry I don't mean to lose my temper back there. But… I don't know, I feel as though I'm under a microscope by these people. Having to constantly defend myself," Jesse snapped.

"I understand Jesse, I feel the same, and really I do. But they've invited us into their home, they're just trying to understand and know us, just like we are as well. But I really do believe that their intentions are true. Sure things are rough we haven't gotten to know each other enough yet, but this could be a great opportunity for us Jesse, to help people and those like us"

He calmed a little but continued his fast pacing.

"I get that Becs. But I just got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something isn't right, they aren't telling us everything"

"Tensions are high between you and the blonde I get it and I think she has quite the sizeable stick up the ass myself, but everyone has secrets Jesse, we should know this better than anyone. Time Jesse. We need to give this time. This could lead to some answers Jesse, about Prism!"

"It's not just Aubrey, B. It's Chloe as well, both of them.. I-I don't know how to explain it but.. ugh" Jesse sighed he couldn't grasp what he wanted to say, but his mind did agree with Beca's statement, "Y-You're right I do want to find out information about Prism, but … in all truth aren't you just a little scared?"

_Reasonable question,_ Beca thought. Her eyes bore into the ground before her. Jesse stopped and stood in front of her now, waiting for her response.

"Jesse, this is a huge change from what we normally do I understand your… apprehension on this whole idea of coming here and living with these people. But we can't continue to run the rest of our lives, to live in fear of being caught at any moment, which we clearly and severely underestimated how high we are in the Prism food chain. Eventually we would run out of places to hide. We-… I want answers. With or without this group now, I plan to unveil their secrets. I plan to confront the person who has put a hit on me my whole life" Beca's tone turned serious and laced with authority. Her words spoke intense truths of what she felt.

He exhaled deeply at her words his arms crossed he looked out onto the lake, "I.. I do too. I trust you Beca and I'm with you not matter what and you know that! But you can't already trust these people they could be working for Prism for all we know! This could be one huge trap"

Beca shook her head slightly, "Jesse I don't trust them, not yet. I trust, that you trust me when I say that being here is a good thing" she paused, looking up at the stars, "It has to be, the only other alternative would be the cowards way out, to run, hide and live in fear... I'm not doing that anymore… and the fact that we're in this together should be of comfort, Jesse"

A long pause drew out between them.

"You should get some rest. Seems like we have a long day tomorrow" Beca spoke softly.

Jesse turned and began to walk off.

"Jesse!"

He turned and locked eyes with her.

"Give it time. You'll show them what you can do tomorrow"

He gave a brief nod.

"Goodnight Jesse"

He turned "Goodnight Beca" and made his back towards the house.

A few crunching of branches along the ground on which his footsteps broke, soon faded away. Only the rustling over the trees above and surrounding her could be heard, other creatures far and distant made themselves present also. The moonlight sat above and filtered through the leaves, creating new shadows and dark patches, the ripples of the water could be seen as the light shimmered across it. The wind was slight and cool, which carried the smell of nature, with it.

The tranquility of it washed over Beca, she closed her eyes and breathed it in. She centered herself, calming her mind, processing the day and the conversation just had. Her breathing was conducted deeply, in and out. Her body remained still and already felt a calmer effect taking over. Mental silence, only filled with the sounds and her surroundings it created blissful images, creating her own world.

_A past memory, a happy one, now danced its way into her mind, as Beca's mother appeared to be smiling brightly in front of her. Beca was blowing out the candles on her cake, the smile now reflected on her own face. The image was if a shimmer as it transitioned back into the blank canvas of her imagination._

_Beca's mind now replayed earlier as the red head now filled her mind. A smile subconsciously appeared on Beca's face at the memory of them laughing earlier as Beca accidently threw her backwards on to the bed. She was now touching Beca's wound but instead of feeling pain she only felt enlightenment, the red head's piercing crystal blues bore into her own and although calm, Beca could feel her heart rate pick up slightly at the thought._

Beca was yet to notice but the person consuming her thoughts was only a few metres away. Using the tree as support, Chloe leaned against it and couldn't take her eyes away from the scene in front of her. _Does she even realize? _Chloe was stunned to see that various items of the woods now hovered around the brunette sitting contently on the log, of which was also in mid air. It was an incredible sight as Beca bathed in the moonlight, a small yet cute smile plastered on her face. Chloe was entranced, captivated, _I wonder what she is thinking about?,_ and just couldn't bring herself to slip away before Beca had noticed her presence.

_Why can't you leave my thoughts?! _Beca tried to suppress it but the red head would just not leave her mind. _Something's not right_, Beca's eyes snapped open and turned her head to the left to find she was no longer alone, the fiery red hair glistened even more so from the moons light. Beca was a bit taken back, once again confused as to how she had snuck up on her, _and how long has she been standing there?! _Beca's concentration broke and the log began its fast descent to the ground.

Before Beca could react, Chloe stepped out from the tree and controlling the air around the log slowed its speed to rest on the ground. It wasn't a completely easy landing however and Beca's ribs felt the bump impact. The brunette couldn't help but hiss from the sudden ache. All the other items came crashing down around them also.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to surprise or interrupt you!" Chloe rushed forwards to help the brunette.

Beca stood from the log and declined Chloe's help as she began walking back towards the house.

"Beca let me help" Chloe followed beside her.

"Chloe! W-What are you doing out here?" Beca stopped and turned confronting her. Honestly a little embarrassed, but Beca didn't let it show.

"I… I just came to check on you. Jesse came inside and stormed upstairs, thought I would see if you're okay," she answered.

Beca exhaled, "Yeah I'm fine. Jesse just isn't used to this, neither am I but he's finding the transition a little harder"

Chloe nodded, "I understand. Give it time"

Beca smiled and shook her head, "Yeah that's what I said"

"Great minds think alike then," she chirped with smile.

Beca's mind disconnected from the conversation now, zoning in on the moonlight still irradiating Chloe's skin, especially her eyes which appeared to be glowing blue from the light.

It became silent between them, Chloe began to blush under the brunettes stare. Tearing her eyes away from Beca's she decided to break the silence, "Wasn't hard to find you by the way. That was amazing, did you know you were doing that?"

Beca turned and walked towards the house again, Chloe followed.

"I-uh not really…. I feel connected to more than just myself though, like subconsciously I think I know. But I have other thoughts that were... consuming"

"Oh? Like what?" she intrigued.

Beca kept her eyes forward, "Happy thoughts… beautiful thoughts… from the past" _Mostly true… _

Chloe nodded, "Sounds relaxing".

"It can be, sometimes it can take awhile to access old… happy memories. Sometimes only the worst stand out"

"I can relate," Chloe sympathized, "We'll have to make some new one's then… happy one's, I mean of course"

There goes Beca's heart rate once again, _What does she mean by that?_

Instead she conveyed a smile but kept her eyes forward which now fell upon the huge home, lights showing from inside out the windows most of which were covered by mesh so as you couldn't see in.

"Seems like an impossible task these days" Beca finally answered.

"That's true, but not impossible. We're an example of defying the word impossible"

Beca just nodded and as if reading her negative thoughts Chloe bought her to a halt and continued, "Someone once told me; learn to value yourself… its true meaning, is fight for your happiness. Are you willing to fight for it?"

Beca's breath hitched their connection seemed more intense in this moment, Beca managed to pull off a careless smile though, "Yeah I'm willing to fight".

Beca's eyes stayed glued to those in front, tempting to glance down at her lips.

Chloe nodded, "Good. Now" she took a small step forward towards Beca "You've probably irritated your ribs again" she reached out onto Beca's ribs to investigate. Proving her correct Beca quickly pushed her hands away. Little to Chloe's knowledge it was not just because of the pain but to reduce her racing heart rate from the red heads touch.

"It's best you go lay down" Chloe stepped back and they continued around the house and back up the stairs.

"I've been lying down all afternoon and most of the night" Beca annoyingly answered.

"You'll need your strength tomorrow, I gather you are stubborn and probably won't tell the others of you injuries, so Aubrey will expect you to be doing some training"

Beca scoffed as they walked into the kitchen, "That's funny, I gather you like to spy on people, seeing as you have snuck up on me twice now… well as far as I know, which is how you found out about my injury" she corrected.

Chloe just gave a pointed glare, she then walked towards the freezer and pulled the ice pack back out.

Beca grabbed herself a glass of water; leaving the kitchen she sat herself on the couch in the next huge living room. Chloe followed and sat beside her.

Beca leaned back on the couch and Chloe handed her the ice pack. She begrudgingly reached out and placed the item back on her ribs.

"Here" Chloe held out a pill and picked up the glass of water Beca had bought in and placed on the coffee table, "It helped the first time right?" her face was faintly smug.

_She knows I took them… _Beca just smirked as she took the pill and swallowed it down with a mouthful of water.

Chloe took the cup from Beca and placed it back on the table.

"Thanks"

"Anytime" she smiles.

Beca gets comfortable lying back on the couch, resting her head on some pillows.

"I can turn on the television if you like?" Chloe offered.

"No, that's okay. It's nice and quiet"

"I can g-?"

"No, stay" Beca quickly replied before Chloe could finish.

Chloe then stood from the couch. Beca raised her head slightly in confusion her eyes followed the girl as she walked over to the adjacent couch, placing pillows at the end so she too could lay down. Both smiled as they looked at each other.

"When did you realize you had your abilities?" Beca asked.

"When I was only little, but that was only minor things, I thought I was going crazy. Air was the first element that I really knew how to use like small bursts of wind. But fire was another I developed early on which scared me. I found I could manipulate the flames of fire. It was extremely difficult to control my gifts but I managed and am still learning" she truthfully answered, "And you?"

"I knew about my gifts early on also. I was taught to keep them hidden, suppressed, to not tell anyone. It was difficult but my…" Beca was hesitant to continue, but all that faded as Chloe's soft caring eyes were locked into her own, "my mother taught me and was the only one who knew of my gifts"

"Your father didn't know?"

Beca's face was stoic.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry" Chloe quickly told, realizing she just crossed the line.

"N-no it's okay" Beca was once again confused with herself, _Do I really want to talk about this? With a stranger… but she's not... she isn't to me… _A battle raged on in Beca's mind, and quickly she shut it down by talking "I can't really remember him all that well… he died when I was younger. My mother rarely spoke of him. But I could see the fear in her eyes when we would move, which was constant. She was always scared but tried her best to be brave for me. I-I thought it was because of him. That maybe he was still alive and after us. But it wasn't until I asked her why I had to keep who I am and what I can do a secret that she told me how frightened people were likely to become of me. Part of the human condition I suppose, but people have the tendency to fear or despise that of which they do not understand and see as different. That was her fear for me"

It was quiet for a moment.

"Can I ask what happened to her?" Chloe quietly yet hesitantly asked.

Beca didn't answer right away, her eyes were distant as she stared at the table in front of her.

"I ask that same question myself everyday. I wish I knew," she finally answered.

"Did she teach you how to fight?" Chloe could see the distant look in Beca's eyes and hated seeing it, therefore tried to change the subject to bring her back.

"Yes"

"A great teacher then, your skill is impressive! Even without using your powers. But you should not allow yourself to suppress it, as she wanted. You are capable of so much more. Haven't you tested or pushed your limits?"

Beca's eyes now locked on Chloe's, her eyebrows drew in at the red heads comments, "No…. what I can do now is more than enough…"

"Why?" Both simultaneously asked.

Beca stayed silent and waited for Chloe's answer.

"What you can do now is astounding, that car you threw at me must've been heavy, yet you showed no fatigue" Chloe agreed, "It's just… I think your special Beca, and you're hiding your talent away"

Beca felt her breathing quicken at Chloe's kindhearted words, but couldn't help feel conflicted with the fluttering feelings created by those words and yet annoyance at Chloe's insistence on the matter.

"Enough on that matter I think. How about I ask you a question?"

Chloe shifted a little, readying herself, "Okay sure"

"I told you about my parents. What were yours like?"

Chloe's face grew stern, her eyes deterred from Beca's. Just from that alone Beca knew, _she isn't going to tell me. _

Chloe forced a smile and began to sit up on the couch, "It's extremely late, we should get some sleep" she stood and walked over to Beca.

Beca didn't move and kept her eyes to the spot Chloe just vacated across from her.

"I'll stay here a while" Beca stated.

Chloe could tell Beca was let down and annoyed but still couldn't change her mind on evading the conversation.

"Okay… well goodnight Beca"

"Night"

Chloe turned and made her way upstairs.

Beca eyed the light switch, wanting it to be dark she made it so, only the fade light could be seen from the kitchen area.

_Why is it so easy to talk to her? Telling her briefly of my childhood, even my father. I feel as though I can let down my walls, but she can't reciprocate. _

Broken from her thoughts she heard footsteps approaching, she remained still but her eyes glued to the entranceway. Beca couldn't help but think, _Has she come back?_

"You are placing too much trust in her already Beca" Jesse told her as he stood in the entranceway.

Beca could only see his shadow supplied by the kitchen light. To pretend she was asleep would be useless he knows her better than that, but Beca chose not to respond.

Jesse exhaled, "Just… be careful" he removed himself from the room and ascended upstairs.

Beca's eyes rested on the table in front, _He's right._


	8. Chapter 8 - Training?

**A/N – Many thanks for your reviews, greatly supportive to read over them and once again see you are really thinking about the plot and characters, additionally the new followers and favourites! **

**Not long till Christmas now, so I'd like to post a couple more chapter before then! What'd ya think? **

* * *

Her eyes wearily began to open as Beca came to. It felt like a short nap, which it probably was. Something had stirred her awake though... one again the sound pierced her ears.

"Ahhh!" a painful yell could be heard resonating from downstairs.

_Jesse!_

Beca threw the blanket off her and ran towards the basement.

Pushed to the back of her mind was the curiosity of where the blanket had come from. That wasn't important right now though as Beca descended the stairs at a rapid rate, her eyes taking in the scene before her.

"Ha! What you did before was good but you left your right side exposed for such a takedown. Now, push me off!"

Aubrey had pinned Jesse to the training mat on the ground, and was locked into an arm bar. Jesse's face contorted in pain but tried to flip the girl, to no avail as she tightened her grip.

Beca's breathing began to slow, her mind had assumed the worst from his pained scream that had awoken her. Beca strode forward towards the pair, eyes fixated on Aubrey who was causing him pain and not letting in. She halted however as she saw Benji from the corner of her eye sitting at the computer he waved, she smiled back.

"How long have they been going?" Beca quietly asked.

"About an hour and a half" he also replied quietly. He then turned back around to the computers.

Beca's eyes returned to the sparring pair, and still had the strong urge to throw the girl into the concrete wall behind her.

_C'mon Jesse!_

Jesse now looked up towards Beca and receiving a strong encouraging look from his sister, he was able roll his body and counter the arm bar as his legs were able to grapple the blondes midsection. He rolled on top of her now and went to punch but Aubrey was able to block the blows, and to knee him in the back. Jesse rolled off and got to his feet as did an eager Aubrey. Both were showing smirks as Aubrey ran forward and began to throw blows, which Jesse was deflecting until Aubrey feigned left and connected a blow to his midsection joined by a kick to the side of his calf.

Jesse's leg was fine but pretended that it gave out, as he crouched, he predicted Aubrey's kick now coming straight for his face. Jesse grabbed the leg and swung her to the ground, she was again pinned.

Aubrey was panting, as was Jesse, "Not too bad" she admitted.

Jesse smirked at the small compliment. It got quiet between the two.

Beca awkwardly cleared her throat.

Jesse then remembered of her presence, so did Aubrey however using the distraction to her advantage she landed a punch to his midsection once again and flipped him into an arm bar.

Aubrey smiled brightly at her victory, "Tsk tsk, always be ready and don't drop your guard!" The grip was tight so Jesse tapped and nodded as they both stood from the mat.

"There is some food upstairs if you want to eat, but be quick about it. You should warm up and jog around the grounds, we'll train later" Aubrey informed Beca.

Beca fought the urge to roll her eyes and just nodded.

"Where's Chloe?"

"Out" she stated, returning her attention to Jesse, "Now again!" she ran at him. Which he didn't see coming as he was thrown backwards.

Beca sighed and walked back over to Benji. Overhearing the conversation and sensing Beca's question he turned and answered.

"She's gone shopping. She should be back soon" he sealed it with a smile then turned back around to his work.

"Thanks" Beca decided to head back upstairs. Then again up to her room. She didn't feel hungry. Spotting her door it had been left ajar, approaching it cautiously she pushed it backwards, stepping into the room she found her washed jacket lying out and jeans. Beca smirked guessing that it was Chloe, and got changed into her clothes, they were all she had right now apart from what she had slept in until Chloe gets back.

Walking over to the drawn curtains she opened hem fully to the mornings light. The image that greeted her was refreshing, as she peered over the calm lake. Opening the window wide Beca breathed in deeply, gazing back to the door she checked no one was there. It was clear, Beca ordered her door closed then swung her legs over the other side of the window and jumped down. Using her power she was able to slow her descent and landed easily on the ground.

Beca had been able to do this with her power many times in the past, it was a natural reaction that she didn't need to train her powers for. It had saved her ass many times, but dared not to try anything higher than two, at most three storey buildings. Jumping off that rooftop a few months back was the highest she's jumped and was able land safely. It sat in the pit of her stomach and left her mind open to what she really could achieve with her power, but her mother had taught her against the notion. To an extent it frightened Beca what more she may be able to do, now is enough.

Caught in her own thoughts, Beca had been jogging, past the lake and up through the woods now. Her ribs still ached slightly but Beca completely ignored it as she jumped, climbed and continued to jog through the terrain. She never stopped, never ceasing. It all caught up to her however as she finally reached the fence of the property. Beca didn't hesitate as she jumped over and continued, turning onto the road she planned to turn back at the end of the street. She had pulled her hood up and was on a mission of her own, until…

**BEEEP...BEEP!**

A car was slowly rolling up to Beca. Her heart race was pumping but peered from under her hood to see the familiar black SUV, she stopped. The tinted window rolled down to an even more familiar red head with her eyebrow raised in a not to pleased way. She gestured for Beca to get in. Beca took a moments breath and opened the door to slide in. The car stayed stationed on the side of the road.

"Trying to escape from us already?" she asked.

"I was jogging" Beca replied.

"Nice day for a jog" Chloe started.

"Yeah" Beca breathed.

"You couldn't stay on the property? Where were you going?" she was annoyed Beca could tell.

"Property wasn't big enough... and .. I don't know. I was caught up in he jog I suppose. Besides I had my hoodie drawn" Beca then realised she still had it on she slipped the item, back off her head.

Chloe drove them forward now, as she answered "Yeah nothing inconspicuous about a girl running in the boiling hot sun with her hoodie on" she joked.

Beca scoffed, the heat has definitely caught up to her now as she slipped the jacket off entirely, her tank top was damp from sweat. The air conditioning was relishing as Beca leaned her head back to allow the cool air access to her neck. Her eyes opened slightly then bulged as they were nearly going off road.

"Uh Chloe?!"

Chloe's eyes quickly snapped back to the road and bought them back on course.

Beca's eyebrows drew together, _Was she just staring at me?"_

"You okay?"

"Yea- Yeah. I was just looking for my water bottle, here" Chloe held out the item but kept her eyes on the road.

"Oh- thanks" Beca eagerly swallowed half the bottle.

"I hope you took it moderately easy for your ribs" Chloe spoke, her words laced with concern and frustration on Beca's stubbornness for her ribs.

"They're much better today" Beca half told the truth.

They came to a stop at a steel fence, Chloe's foot on the brake she pulled the gear into park and took off her seatbelt.

"Oh.. uh" Beca swung the fence open.

Chloe turned to look at Beca, "Thank you". They continued along down the path, Beca' closing the gate as they went by. The trees were thick along the fairly long dirt road but soon enough the house came into view. Pulling the car to park in front of the house.

Unclipping her seat belt Beca inched forward towards Chloe, her face drawing in closer. Chloe's breathing had completely slowed staring intently at Beca.

"Wha-"

Beca's hand snaked around and checked the back of her neck, craning her head to look.

"It's healing nicely" Beca whispered.

Again Chloe's breathing had slowed, from the brunette's words. It felt as though an electric spark burst throughout her body.

Before Chloe could utter a word, Beca grabbed her jacket and jumped out of the car. Chloe took a moment but hopped out to see Beca waiting at the boot.

"Open her up. I'll help you" Beca told.

Chloe smiled and popped the boot. Grabbing numerous bags they made their way up to the house.

* * *

"Can't we take a break?" Jesse breathed heavily.

"No we can't. Prism won't take any breaks when they capture and torture you" Aubrey folded her arms, annoyed at him for 'calling time out' and slumped against the wall.

"We've been at this for hours"

"And you're still less than mediocre. Now get up! We're going again"

Jesse pushed himself off the wall, "I'm sick of you talking down to me, like you are miss high and mighty around here! Pushing me when I'm tired is not going to help!"

She stood her ground as he confronted and came to a stop inches in front of her.

"Sometimes we produce the best results when we are pushed" she stated firmly.

"That's great. I'm sure you're parents bought you up like that, but that is no reason to act like a dictator around here"

"You, are out of line" Aubrey's words were low but solid, clearly he had struck a nerve.

"Screw off" Jesse turned to walk away.

Aubrey ran through the connecting wall through Benji's computer equipment, rounding in front of Jesse. Beginning a chain of punches, Jesse began to deflect as they made there way back onto the mat. Jesse ducked and rolled missing a punch seconds from his face, he returned to his feet to deliver quick jabs. Aubrey deflected them and kneed his midsection, Jesse hunched and she flipped over his back. His back to her, Jesse saw the oncoming attack and blocked her arm that swung from the left, ducking he swept his feet under hers and she buckled. Crashing to the ground he pinned her there with raised fist.

Benji ignored the commotion and went back to his work.

All that could be heard was heavy breathing.

"See?" Aubrey breathed.

Jesse didn't move from his position, his expression still coming down from the adrenaline. He pulled himself away to stand and held out a hand for Aubrey, which she took.

"I care about you Jesse, about all of us here. That's why I push your limits. I may come across as a bitch but if anything happened to you… any of you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," Aubrey revealed.

Jesse was completely taken back by her words, they were full of genuine concern and truth. She was starting to let him in. For his past words he felt guilt overcome him, wanting to apologize, he was not allowed the chance.

"Now… go get something to drink and eat. Freshen up. You deserve it." Aubrey began to unwrap her hands of the protective tape and made her way over to the round table to sit down.

Jesse also unwrapped his hands of the tape and began walking towards the stairs, he wanted to say more to the woman as he turned around to see her busy with papers. He wasn't quite sure what to say, and didn't want to interrupt, instead he turned back and walked upstairs.

Her eyes snapping up to see him disappear as he did so.

* * *

"Is that everything?" Beca asked as she placed the last bag down on kitchen table.

Chloe was busy storing the food items away, "Yes. Thanks for that"

Beca sat herself at the table and took another huge gulp of water from Chloe's water bottle. Beca couldn't help but observe Chloe as she stretched her body high to reach the top pantry cupboards.

Chloe turned to collect more of the items sitting on the bench and caught Beca's eyes quickly adverting to the tabletop she was sitting at.

"You going to help me out here?" Chloe asked as she held some cans of food in both hands.

The fridge doors opened and all of the items lain out on the bench raised, being placed perfectly on the shelves inside. The fridge doors then sealed shut.

Chloe had an unimpressed face, "Techniqually that's cheating"

Beca just smirked in response.

Both eyes then cast upon Jesse as he made his way into the kitchen. He looked disheveled and had clearly been through some rigorous training. He quickly dropped himself down into a chair beside Beca at the table, he sighed heavily at the feeling of finally resting.

He looked in desperate need of water, Beca held out the water bottle in offer.

"Oh here let me get you one!" Chloe chirped, opening the fridge she got a nice cold water bottle from the fridge, tossing it to Jesse.

"Thank you!" Jesse caught the item and eagerly down half of its contents.

"No rest breaks huh?" Beca enquired.

"Not until now" he panted from a long mouthful of water.

Beca didn't look impressed, and Jesse caught this.

"For good reason though. I've learnt a fair bit already"

Beca fought the urge to raise an eyebrow at his sudden turn of playing defence for the blonde, Beca just gave a nod.

"She has a few tricks up her sleeve, but she has skills I'll give her that. I think you are up next"

Chloe rounded from the kitchen bench, "Beca will be training with me actually. But don't worry, I have some tricks up my sleeve also" she stated proudly with a smirk.

"I bet" Beca answered intently.

"Great well think I'm going to get changed into some proper training clothes" Jesse announced, standing from his chair.

Beca stood from the table and handed him a couple of large bags containing new clothes, before returning back to her seat.

"Thanks" he told them both and made his way upstairs.

"You should probably do the same Beca" Chloe urged.

Beca just shrugged, "These are already dirty. No use getting changed now if we are about to train. Besides I don't need training this isn't necessary"

Chloe had finished storing the last of the items away and rounded the corner to stand in front of the table Beca was seated at.

Sliding the reel across the table "Alright, let's tape up then!" Chloe announced, disregarding her last words on the training.

Beca's eyebrows drew in as she looked down at the tape, then directed the questioning stare up at Chloe.

"To protect our hands when we spar. I'm not going easy on you," she declared.

Beca picked up the tape and began to wrap her hands. Chloe rounded the table now sitting beside Beca, "Here", she delicately took Beca's hand into her own and secured the hand tightly with tape, then repeated for the other hand.

Beca reached out and did the same for Chloe, which by the look on the red heads face she did not expect, but allowed the brunette to wrap her own hands. Flexing her hands for a test Chloe approved.

"Not bad" she smirked, "Let's go" she stood from the chair, as did Beca, following the red head outside around the right side of the house.

Chloe came to a halt and turned around, swinging an arm straight for Beca's head. Catching the arm Beca held it in place inches from her face, giving Chloe an unimpressed expression.

"What happened to 'ready'?'"

The red head smirked and whipped her leg back to connect with Beca's sending her crashing into the ground, Chloe outstretched Beca's left arm on the grass as she held her down.

"Ready?"

_Smart ass._

Beca's right arm was free as were her legs. Attacking with her right arm, Chloe blocked, using this distraction Beca rolled out of the hold and stood on her feet, holding her fists up in position and ready to go.

"No use of powers. Not yet" she called.

Beca nodded in response.

Both taking cautious steps towards each other, Chloe lunged and attacked first.

Combinations of strikes were flying towards Beca's head and midsection, however she was successfully able to deflect and block them. The red head didn't give up though as she continued to advance on Beca who was moving backwards to avoid her strikes.

Beca found an opening and lunged forwards, she turned her head just in time to dodge a swinging fist to her face, she planted her right foot down on Chloe's, locking her in on the spot. Deflecting another blow from Chloe, Beca then punched the girls' midsection and pushed the girl backwards.

Chloe stumbled but regained footing quickly.

They once again were circling each other, both waiting to see who would strike.

"Try and strike me Beca!" Chloe urged and challenged.

_She asked for it._

Beca without warning moved rapidly towards Chloe, bringing her whole left side into a punch towards her midsection. Chloe barely deflected it in time and in order to do so left her right side free for impact, which Beca advanced on as she received a blow. Composing herself as another high swinging arm went for her head, Chloe leaped back to dodge the hit.

Chloe stepped back once more and dropped her arms as she shot Beca a smile.

_What is she thinking…._

Beca kept her arms raised and ready.

Chloe then abruptly turned and ran towards the further back of the house. Beca immediately followed.

Beca was suddenly tripped from a huge concave dip that was now in the ground that Chloe had created. Beca half expected something like this and turned the trip into a roll coming out to Chloe rounding a kick towards her head. Beca caught her calf with both hands stopping it instantly, and with great strength threw Chloe backwards.

Chloe was wide eyed at the girls' strength as her back hit the ground.

Beca smirked as she stood and walked towards Chloe who was still lying on the ground.

"What happened to no powers?" Beca held out her arms in question.

"Changed my mind", Chloe was now smirking.

Beca's eyes went wide as a huge ball of water from the lake just near them, now smashed into her. Beca fell backwards from the sudden impact, she held her breath just in time so as no water invaded her lungs.

Chloe was sitting up smirking at the sight of a saturated Beca lying in front of her, trying to hold back her laughter.

Beca sat up also, locking eyes with a smug Chloe.

"You looked like you needed a bath" Chloe joked.

Beca raised her eyebrows, "Oh… well let me repay the favour"

Chloe's face dropped, as she was lifted off the ground and into the lake behind her.

Beca was now laughing, as Chloe's head resurfaced with a scowling expression shooting directly at the brunette.

Chloe wiped away the water from her eyes, floating in the cool water.

Beca stood herself up, which was quickly accompanied by a gale force wind that pushed her into the lake also.

Chloe was now the one laughing.

Beca surfaced and couldn't help the wide smirk appearing on her face.

"Well if this classes as 'training' we should do this more often" Beca swam closer towards Chloe.

"Yes… well this wasn't the way it was meant to go" Chloe tried to be serious.

"Yes… well someone said that we wouldn't use powers, so I don't really think you had a plan"

"Maybe… maybe this was the plan"

_Whatever that means…_

"You were able to muster some strength back there, I think you used your powers first" Chloe added.

Beca scoffed, "Now, now don't be a sore loser. You put me in a tough spot, it was the adrenaline"

An investigative stare was her response. The water surrounding Beca now began to turn and she felt like she was in a whirlpool, and was starting to feel ill.

"Admit it!" Chloe urged.

"Stop it! You're only proving the sore loser title correct!" Beca yelled, she wasn't even sure where she was calling out to as she kept spinning.

Finally the spinning was slowed and Beca held a hand to her head from the dizziness.

"That was mature" Beca splashed, adding a smirk to the notion.

Everything was a little clearer now as Beca realized how close she was to Chloe.

Chloe smiled, no words were spoken. Wrapped in the moment Chloe concentrated and looked to her left in between Beca and herself, a small orb shaped ball of water was floating. Beca too was watching it, Chloe's arm was outstretched underneath the orb, her hand controlling the element.

"Please don't hit me with that" Beca sarcastically asked.

Chloe scoffed, but she then concentrated focusing on the water. Splitting the water orb in two they danced and swirled around one another in the air. The liquid was clear as the afternoon sun reflected through, shimmers of the light bouncing onto their faces.

Beca was utterly entranced, by the display yes, but also from the red head just across from her. Her face was a light pensive expression as she manipulated the water.

Beca had subconsciously been moving ever so slightly forward to where she was just centimeters away from Chloe. Chloe had now realized this also as her eyes snapped into Beca's. It all got very quiet, nothing existed outside of them in Beca's mind.

Suddenly the water clashed back together into one orb and burst into tiny raindrops showering them from above.

"That was amazing… you're amazing" it was barely a whisper as Beca spoke.

"Thanks" she breathed.

Beca swallowed the lump forming in her throat, trying her hardest to keep her eyes from dropping down to her soft pink lips.

Chloe should move away, in fact those words were screaming in her mind. But she couldn't, she was frozen in the moment.

Beca couldn't deny the spark of connection she felt coursing through her veins in this moment, it was strong.

_My god she is so beautiful…_

"Be-" Chloe began to say her name, her voice was soft and husky and even though she didn't finish saying her name it sent shivers down Beca's spine. Reality came crashing down that their moment had now come to an end.

"Ahem! What happened to training?" Aubrey called out as she had phased through the back wall of the house and was storming down to the waterfront.

Chloe awkwardly cleared her throat, and pushed herself away in the water, swimming to shore. Beca begrudgingly did the same.

"We were training Aubrey, it just happened to end up in the lake" Beca answered.

Aubrey's eyebrow was raised and a not to pleased expression to accompany it.

They both stood before Aubrey now.

"Schedule has been moved up, we're going in… tomorrow. Dry off, go get changed and meet me in the basement in 10 minutes!" Aubrey ordered as she turned and gave a quick wide-eyed questioning gaze to Chloe as she did so.

Chloe looked back to Beca and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Not bad" she nodded in assessment of the training they did, "You're good Beca, no denying that. But there is always more we can both learn… I know I did" Chloe was unwrapping her hands of the wet tape as she turned and made her way back up to the house.

Beca stood still for a moment, taking in her said words. Throwing her eye line over her shoulder out to the lake, recalling the moment that happened all of 5 minutes ago, yet felt like a dream. Directing her eyes forward Chloe was already gone, Beca picked up the pace and headed inside.


	9. Chapter 9 - Briefings

**A/N – Wow thank you to all! Fantastic reading your reviews and the swift followers and favourites! Brings a smile to my face :).**

**I'm writing and uploading this the night before Christmas here in Australia, so as promised another chapter before then! :) .**

**I wish you all a fantastic holiday and Merry Christmas! xoxo**

* * *

Numerous pages of documents were scattered over the desk, computer screens and monitors lined the wall of the small laboratory. Storming back and forth around the room, his mind was in deep concentration and thought.

His pacing came to a halt and his fist slammed down harshly upon the desk, pages fell onto the floor from the impact.

"Give me something dammit!" Stevens ordered.

The men standing in the room had gone through countless footage CCTV cameras from around the country.

"Sir w-we are trying. But nor her or the boy have resurfaced since the tip off in Brooklyn" the man nervously told.

"**You** are not trying hard enough! What of the component?!" Stevens huffed.

"Still within the testing stages. Human trials is not advisable as of yet, we are working around the clock on the substance" another man in a lab coat read out the report from his clipboard.

"Xaphan?" Stevens asked.

"Nothing new from him yet sir, but he is making considerable advances. We are working closely with him and stay in contact as much as possible" a man answered.

"Good! Keep me in the loop on that project daily!" Stevens ordered, receiving a quick nod from the scientist.

It all became quiet, the scientists within the room waiting for any further questions.

"Do you have any more to report?!... No? Then get back to work!" Stevens demanded as he stepped towards the quivering scientist.

"Y-y-yes, sir!" he rushed off as the electronic doors whooshed open and he disappeared.

Stevens sighed pinching the crook of his nose, "Beca Mitchell does not just disappear! And neither does that brat boy! FIND THEM! Or it will be your heads that Master Abaddon will sever from your bodies!" he stormed out of the room heading upstairs of the large corporate building.

His earpiece now rung, bringing his hand up he tapped the answer button, "Yes?"

"Sir the agent you requested to see is waiting outside your office" the woman receptionist replied.

"Only one?" he enquired, his pace quickened to the elevator and pressed for his office floor.

"Yes sir. Still waiting on contact from the others"

Stevens was annoyed as he let out a sigh, "Very well. I'm on my way up now" he looked out at the tremendous view through the clear glass bellow as the elevator whirled up the side of the large city skyscraper.

"Very good sir-"

He hung up his earpiece before he could hear any more of her drabble.

Coming to a soft halt he eagerly stepped out and made his way down the corridor to his large office. Turning the corner the agent in question was standing and walked towards him. Both came to halt, Stevens holding out his hand for firm shake.

"Allen, nice of you to show much less reply" Stevens asserted.

Allen gave a small smirk, "Yes well I got your message, or should I say order? Didn't seem necessary to reply".

"Hmm, shall we?" Stevens opened his office door and both walked inside. The office room was extravagant and of a high business setting. Huge glass paneling was the divider between the office and 145 floors bellow to the ground.

Rounding his desk Stevens sat down, Allen directly across from him on the other side.

Allen saw the picture of the targets; Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson lined the wall off to the side, along with a huge America map connected to different locations with different colours of string.

"Hmm seems we both have an equally unhealthy obsession placed in finding these certain people" Allen then turned his head from the pictures back to Stevens.

"That's putting it lightly"

"I heard about the fuck up with that scramble of a team you had to deal with. I'm surprised you didn't call me sooner sir"

"Yes that won't be happening again, not if I can help it! We trained together both you and I. I know that you are more than capable on bringing this colossal hunt to its' close"

"I'm flattered, but seeing as I heard of 'Pauls' departure, which is just terribly sad" he sarcastically began, "Who else is on this team of yours?" he enquired.

"You'll find out soon enough… I hope. It appears as though all of you may be turning up without your RSVP's to the party" Stevens inwardly smirked.

He quickly became serious as Stevens leaned in on his desk, closer towards Allen.

"You and I have a lot of work to do together" Stevens slid a new earpiece along the desk towards the agent, which he picked up and inwardly smirked.

"I am more than ready" his words were laced with conviction as he stood from the chair.

Stevens noted that Allen was dressed in business attire but was accompanied by his Prism Elite gear, with a bulletproof vest and the known baton/staff he was known to carry hanging from the side of his belt.

"Still carrying your favourite weapon I see Allen" Stevens stated.

"There is nothing I would rather use", Allen told. Turning he made his way towards the door, "oh and sir?" opening the door he directed his eyes back to Stevens, "I request that you and the others on team refer to me as Bumper".

* * *

"Okay we're all here" Beca told as she sat down at the round table with the others.

"Thank you I can see that" Aubrey hissed.

"Our target location is a base near Tupper Lake. The base itself is huge and is mostly underground. From intel gathered, there will be some high ranking scientists and agents, most likely Prism Elite, in the complex. It's heavily guarded with cameras on every wall. So Jesse this is where you come in. We'll drive close but park at a reasonable distance, Benji will be on his remote laptop and will be handling the communications between us all, along with trying to hack the bases security systems. Jesse and I will be going through on the east wing of the building, and I want Chloe and Beca on the south wing. There is a rotation of guards on post who walk around the walls, which should be of no issue. I'll get Jesse and I past this. And Jesse, I will go through and open up the door for you. From there you should be able to find a security room not far from the entrance, you will plant a smaller bug there for Benji. This will allow, Benji to guide you from the schematics uploaded, on where you will be heading to plant the Trojan on their main systems"

Jesse nodded and masking his nervousness, which Beca could pick up on, he however showed a face of determinism.

"And what do we do?" Beca asked.

"Well we are the back up plan. If all goes south and Jesse needs our help I can get through to him from the east. If you are able, you can flank them from the south. But let's hope that won't happen, because we'll be fighting a fair few of Prisms Elite if you trigger the alarms Jesse, and we can't risk you both being caught" Aubrey answered.

"Why are we going in tomorrow?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey side glanced at Benji.

"I-I'm not 100% sure… but I was able to hack into one of their own communication systems towards that base, they were speaking in code who I was listening to, but they were talking of a 'Project Frost'… something of great importance which is happening at this base, tomorrow." Benji announced.

Beca had her arms folded, comprehending the whole mission.

"We need that Trojan planted and that is all. If you see or hear anything else you call it in when you can and return to me in the security room, which I will stay posted at for our exit. We can devise another plan if need be to go back in" Aubrey added.

Beca remained pensive.

"I can understand that standing by and being only a 'emergency response team' is not… one of the best feelings, and I apologise because I would've liked to train with you more Jesse. But this mission **needs **a person with your abilities" Aubrey spoke to both Beca and Jesse.

Beca turned to Jesse, her gaze questioned him.

"I can do this Beca" Jesse stated.

Her gaze still stayed glued to him until two earpieces slid across the table towards them.

"These are yours! **Do not** lose them, this is the only way we can communicate on missions" Aubrey stated firmly.

"This is all very risky Aubrey" Chloe stated.

"When is it never? I'm not overly fond of the plan but this base could unlock some key questions for us. We need to try" Aubrey affirmed.

"When do we leave?" Beca spoke up.

"The base is 4 hours out. We leave at 6 tomorrow afternoon and no later. This gives us most of the day to go over a few things Jesse, and brush up on some techniques," Aubrey answered.

To which Beca scoffed, "This is insane. This is a high operational scientific base of Prism, which is what you are telling us! And you talk as if we have done this numerous of times. We haven't. You're basically asking for Jesse to go in blind while we stand around. So yeah I'm a 'little' hesitant on this mission" Beca snapped.

Chloe gave her a sympathetic look, trying to calm her.

"Well you may want to sit around the rest of you life, running and hiding from Prism-" Aubrey started.

"I don't" Beca authoritatively declared, "I just would've like some more time"

_For Jesse's sake. _She couldn't help but worry for him.

"I've already acknowledged that!" Aubrey's tone raised, her feelings were in correlation with Beca's, she took a deep breath and continued, "Jesse. Do you or do you not want to do this? The ball is in your court".

"I do and I will be!" Jesse shot an annoying look towards Beca, hurt that she seems to have no faith in him. Beca's face softened at the scowl.

"Why don't we train some more now?" Jesse asked as he stood from the chair.

Aubrey also stood, "How about we all eat something first hmm?" stepping out from the table she made her way over to Jesse and urged him to follow up the stairs which he did, along with Benji who was more than eager for some food.

Beca however, remained seated her arms folded, and in a contemplative state. Her mind was going over the mission details.

Chloe remained seated also, her eyes focused on Beca.

"You don't want to go tomorrow?" Chloe asked.

"I do.. I-…. this is my first mission. His first mission and for his first mission he is expected to go into a heavily guarded fortress and plant this 'Trojan'. With the ability of invisibility or not, it's asking a lot of him" Beca shifted her eyes to meet Chloe's.

Chloe stood from the chair and seated herself closer to Beca, "It is asking a lot I know, but Aubrey is confident in this mission-"

"Are you?" Beca cut in.

Chloe took a moment to collect her words, "I- I think he will be fine. We'll be able to communicate with him the entire time and Benji will guide him through"

Her words softened Beca but still found a portion of herself unconvinced.

Beca exhaled, _just be honest._

"I would be alone if it weren't for him. Six years we've looked out for each other. If anything happened to that kid…" Beca trailed off, as the thought alone was horrible, "I-…"

Chloe could see the anger and coldness in the thought of losing him. She could relate those feelings to an extent.

"I understand" Chloe nodded with conviction, "That won't happen"

Chloe's eyes bore into Beca's.

There was more behind that statement, the look in Chloe's eyes told her that, but felt reassured.

Beca nodded and stood from the chair moving past Chloe to the wall of photos and names of Prisms Elite. Her eyes locking onto a picture of 'Stevens' was the label. He was the third tier down in the set up.

"You know him?" Chloe asked now standing beside her.

Beca again crossed her arms, "I wouldn't say I know him. More like he has been the leader of my chase for years. He's ruthless, and will stop at nothing to drag me in to Prism. What do you have on him?"

"Not much… He's smart, is a leader of some kind, perhaps just on your case. Not sure where he is stationed. What… what makes you say he's ruthless?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

"I just know" Beca stated, "I haven't seen some of these other people before"

"Aubrey made this, it's mostly her who has run in to these people. Have anyone to add?" Chloe asked.

"Not really. Daniel Stevens… is his name. He's the main leader of a sort for Prism. The other agents I've run in to are just the pawn pieces. How many missions have you been on?" Beca asked.

"Not many… only around 3 or so but I have confidence in us. We can do this. I'll be right there with you" Chloe tried to steal Beca's eyes from staring at the wall but to no avail.

"That… helps" Beca smirked.

"Good… I'll have your back and you'll have mine, right?"

Beca slowly nodded and looked to Chloe, "Of course. From the display I saw this afternoon you will most definitely need my help" she smirked inwardly.

Chloe raised her eyebrow challengingly, "Someone's disillusioned! It was more of a tie to be fair"

Beca scoffed which only fueled Chloe's annoyance as she took a step closer, right in front of Beca. This most definitely shut Beca up as her breath hitched at how close she was, but did well at not showing it.

"When we get back from this mission. All of us safe and sound. I will prove you wrong Beca Mitchell" Chloe's words were hushed, strong and could be borderline sultry.

Beca swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, "I'll look forward to our rematch then" her tone laced with confidence.

Chloe then realized how close she was to Beca, her eyes deceived her wishes and zipped down to the brunette's lip but in a flash returned to her eyes. Chloe composed herself quickly, with a small tight lipped smile expression she took a few steps back towards the staircase.

"Good. Now let's go upstairs and have something to eat?" Chloe offered.

Beca took one last look at the wall and followed the red head upstairs.

* * *

Jesse had taken the meal Aubrey had made and decided to sit outside around the back of the house. It was such a calming scene, something he wanted to be surrounded by right now. He wasn't very hungry though, the stress of tomorrows mission was consuming enough. Placing the plate of food on the table in front of him, he opted to look out over the lake.

"You should eat" Aubrey's voice told him as she walked up to the table and sat herself down beside him.

"Yeah… well… I'm not hungry" Jesse sighed.

"Do you want me to tell you it will all be fine?" Aubrey sounded like an annoyed mother.

Jesse, wasn't really surprised at her remark instead he scoffed, "We have something in common… when you confronted me about my wanted document. You've killed before?"

"Now why would I talk to you about that when you won't share your story?"

He sat and waited.

Aubrey exhaled and looked out over the lake, "Yes I have," she stated firmly.

"On purpose?"

Aubrey lightly smirked at his choice of words, sounding like a little innocent boy "Yes Jesse, on purpose"

"Why?" he hesitantly asked.

"I-… he was an Prism Elite operative. The group I was with before… he…. tortured some of them…" Aubrey's eyes snapped into Jesse's with a look that told of her anger, "He was going to torture me. I killed him"

_They're torturing us?_

As if she could read his mind, "It was his sick personal game before taking us in… to wherever he was going taking us"

"I'm sorry for those you have lost Aubrey" Jesse genuinely told her.

Aubrey showed her thanks through the slight sight of a smile.

"I-… I didn't mean to kill-" Jesse started, wanting to explain.

"I know" Aubrey cut in, "It was an accident, I can tell" she went on to explain.

"How?"

"When you have actually killed someone Jesse, no matter what the reason… it's a different feeling, different set of baggage. I can tell yours is of a traumatic experience, by the way you behave about it. Not to mention taking down a 'Master' of Prism? No offence but I could only see it as an accident"

"I had used my power to escape, only to find that Beca was still being held. I-I couldn't just leave her there Aubrey, not after she just saved me. I went back in and… I pushed him with all my might. He fell backwards and his head collided with a counter"

"Bad luck for him, perhaps even karma? You may say that it makes us no better than them but we do it for the defense of our lives. They will never cease, they will never stop. Not until they have whatever it is they want from us. Sever the head of the serpents and those who follow them would be lost" Aubrey was strong in delivering her words.

Jesse nodded as he took in her words. A questioned gnawed at him to ask.

"Was killing that man not a traumatic experience for you?"

Aubrey paused for a moment.

"I knew what I was doing…" her words were soft but direct.

"Would you kill again?"

"I…. no. I would like to think not" Aubrey was distant now as her eyes stared out over the lake.

Jesse placed a comforting hand over hers that was on the table.

"You're a strong woman Aubrey Posen" Jesse stated as he joined her in looking out over the lake.

Aubrey actually found herself humbled by the mans words, "As are you Jesse"

Jesse's face lit up into a smirk, "I hope you are not calling me a strong _woman_…"

Aubrey found her face lighting up into a smile also, a rare feeling.

"Of course not… just the woman part"

Jesse snickered. It was on the tip of his tongue to title the moment rare for Aubrey to be joking, but thought it may ruin the moment of which he was enjoying with her.

They had met an understanding and in that moment Aubrey allowed herself to open up just as he had. She tilted her head to the side and placed it on his shoulder.

Jesse was in shock at the gesture and dare not move. Likewise Aubrey was in shock with her own actions but the sensation felt good, it felt right. For so long she had to be the rock and listen out to others, and now she allowed herself this moment to rest her head on another and tell him her story. Well not all of it, but it was start.

"You're strong Jesse and capable of great things" her words were soft.

"Thank you" Jesse whispered.

Aubrey showed a content smile.

They sat like that for who knows how long as the moon rose above them to illuminate the area.

Aubrey was the one that finally budged after a while realizing Jesse needs his sleep. Walking up to the house and back inside, they found that the others must've gone to bed already. Jesse walked Aubrey to her door.

Stepping inside her room she turned around, "Early in the morning I want you up early and outside in the woods, we'll be training out there, okay?" Aubrey asked.

Jesse just smirked at the blonde, "Goodnight Aubrey, sleep well" he turned and began walking down the hallway to his room but not before he heard;

"Goodnight Jesse" Aubrey softly spoke, her door then closing.

His smirk was frozen in place.


	10. Chapter 10 - Prepare Yourselves

**A/N - I hope you all had a great Christmas! That time just flew by! Now it's nearly 2014… crazy. **

**I have the next chapter for you all, so enjoy :) x**

* * *

She breathed in and out deeply, taking her time in surveying and listening to her surroundings. Listening was the key. The trees above her were quietly rustling from its branches and leaves dancing as the soft wind would blow by. Creatures of the wooded area and animals could be heard. Taking a careful step forward she made her way, one foot at a time, with senses on high alert for any disturbance in the peacefulness. Leaves and branches scattered the ground she was walking on, which would only make the task that much harder.

Her head shot to look behind her, hearing a faint out of place noise. She went to investigate. Carefully she walked over, kneeling down to examine a small snapped branch on the ground.

_Someone has stepped on this. _

Standing up slowly she smirked, _it's a distraction._

She scanned the area quickly, wiping her hand through the air behind her.

Taking a step forward, she held her breath.

_Where are you…_

A distinct noise behind her and she twisted her body to react, grabbing at the air and finding contact with a body, using a hip swing she bought him down to the ground.

Jesse was now visible, "Damn it!" he spat in annoyance. Aubrey's irritated expression was still in place as she pushed herself off him to stand, offering him a hand he accepted and stood also.

"Don't rush Jesse! Take your time" Aubrey told him.

"I've been stalking you around for near 40 minutes!" Jesse scoffed.

"40 minutes? 40 minutes and you would throw your life away just to 'get it over and done with?'" Aubrey asked.

"I'll be under time limit tonight! It's not like I can wait. I need to get in and get out"

"Alive preferably!" Aubrey shot back, she inhaled deeply to collect herself, "You're right you will be under time tonight, but it's the concept of… taking the area in surveying the guards, what are their patrol patterns for instance. Take a moment to listen to their conversations if they are having one, that could be possible intel right there which could help you on mission"

Jesse nodded in agreement, her words struck true "Like a ninja?" he smirked.

Aubrey scoffed, "Like a ghost"

"Aubrey? Forgive me but, you know more about these missions, the way you set them up and are precise then you let on. You say you've done a few but… what did you do before all of this? I mean… your childhood?" Jesse was hesitant on asking, but couldn't control his curiosity.

Aubrey took a moment finally answering, "That has… no importance towards this mission, nor is it any of your concern"

"You're important to me- uh well I mean-"

Aubrey had a raised eyebrow during his stumbling and stuttering of trying to get through the sentence.

"What I meant is… you are always concerned about me, well the whole group. I'm-"

"Jesse" Aubrey stopped him right there, "Look we talked yesterday about some of our past. I haven't done that in a long time, but don't take it the wrong way that I'm just going to open up and tell you everything about me. Especially not now. Get your head in the place it needs to be for this mission"

Jesse just gave a firm nod in defeat.

"Okay… well.. Again! We still have time. Be aware of your surroundings at **all** times! 10 minutes"

Jesse remained still in his spot whilst Aubrey walked off into the woods. Giving her 10 minutes, he became invisible and tried to follow the trail, to find and sneak up on the blonde once again.

* * *

Beca took another sip of her coffee, not having slept much through the night the liquid was nourishing. How many cups she had now she wasn't quite sure. Seated at the kitchen table her eyes bore down into the wood. She couldn't help but worry still. She'd asked Aubrey earlier if she could help with the training and was told no, it was better that he train with Aubrey in case he wouldn't take it seriously.

Beca smirked inwardly for when Aubrey and her would finally train.

_Not that training with Chloe is bad… not bad at all._

But Beca wouldn't take it so easy on the blonde. Broken from her thoughts, Chloe had seated herself across from Beca.

"You're still sitting here?" the red head asked stunned. She had walked past hours ago and let Beca be whilst she went out for a jog.

Beca just smirked, "No I'm walking the dog" she sarcastically replied.

Chloe smiled and nodded, "Funny… How many coffees is that now?"

"Not sure"

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I don't really sleep"

Chloe wore a puzzled expression, "Why's that?"

"I… just don't. Too many things to think about"

Chloe just nodded in understanding, "Well we still have a couple of hours before we need to leave, we could train?"

"Thought our rematch was for when we return?" she smirked.

"It is. This would be a different form of training" Chloe smirked back.

There goes Beca's heartbeat again, "That would be?"

"C'mon we'll go sit outside" Chloe stood from the chair and walked outside.

Beca put her cup of coffee on the table, and followed Chloe outside, finding the red head sitting on the ground.

She patted the grass in front of her for Beca to sit. Beca walked over and sat cross-legged in front of Chloe.

"Okay now close your eyes" Chloe told her.

Beca's eyebrows drew in, this received an annoyed expression from Chloe.

"Go on" she pressed.

Beca sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Relax yourself. Relax your mind. Breathe in deeply, in through your nose and out through your mouth"

Beca did as instructed, "This is silly"

"Shh!"

She peeked to see Chloe had her eyes closed also.

"You better not be peeking"

"I would never" Beca smirked.

Chloe peeked and saw this. Her smirk was enough to produce butterflies in Chloe's stomach. Quickly closing her eyes and composing herself, she continued on.

"I want you to create your own world, where you feel safe. Nothing can touch you or hurt you here. You feel no pain. This is your escape"

Beca's mind was simplistic with this, thinking of the serene and tranquil area of where she currently was, with the beautiful person she was with.

They sat like that for a while, Chloe allowed Beca the time to create the world within her mind and experiment, to work on her breathing.

Chloe decided to peek to make sure the brunette hadn't run off. Instead she found herself high above the ground floating.

_Shit. Okay Chloe keep calm. Remember what happened the last time you surprised her, everything came crashing down…_

"Uh.. okay Beca. Keep breathing in and out, stay calm but I want you to concentrate-"

"On what" Beca whispered, which Chloe had to strain to hear from how high she was.

"J-just release the tension you feel. Relax your shoulders and bring them **down!**"

_Her voice sounds distant, where the hell is she?_

"Uh- Chloe where are you?" Beca decided to ask, keeping her eyes closed.

"Well… I'm-" Chloe realized that she was starting to ascend higher, she needed to stop this in case someone from distance might be able to see her, "Beca I need you to keep calm and just slowly open your eyes!"

_She sounds even further away. Is this a trick? Maybe she's trying to flank me. _

Beca thinking that Chloe was going to try and sneak up on her.

Slowly she opened her eyes to find the red head now longer sitting in front of her. Beca's eyebrows drew in and looked around in confusion.

Chloe could feel herself starting to descend slowly, however the pace was abruptly changed to free falling.

"Beca!"

Beca looked up to the panicked voice, seeing the red head falling, she stepped forward and concentrated with her mind to slow the falling pace just in time as the red head landed in her outstretched arms.

Chloe stared intently into the eyes just centimeters away, she realized her arms had locked around the brunette's neck, she must've done so when she was caught as a safety measure to hold on.

Beca was at a loss for words at the sight in front of her.

Chloe awkwardly cleared her throat, "You can put me down now"

It took a moment to register her words and Beca let the red head plant her feet on the ground. Missing her contact instantly.

'Thanks" she took a step back.

"I'm so sorry about that, I didn't realize" Beca told.

"That's okay, freaked me out a little but that's okay" Chloe brushed a hand through disheveled hair from the fall.

Beca smirked, "Are you afraid of heights?"

"Don't be ridiculous of course not" she replied quickly and unconvincingly.

Beca's smirk widened.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Chloe was flustered.

Beca nodded and shifted her gaze to the ground.

"Does it ever work on your fatigue lifting heavy items? Like that car you threw at me?" Chloe asked.

Beca's eyes locked again on Chloe's.

"Not really"

Chloe nodded, "Okay walk with me"

They took a short walk around to the side of the house.

"Should be easy for you, pick up those quad bikes and place them over near the table"

Chloe gave the brunette an expecting look, "Go on" she urged.

"All of them?" There were five in total.

"If you can" Chloe nodded.

Beca focused on the items, only closing her eyes for brief moment to collect her thoughts, her eyes snapped open and the vehicles lifted off the ground. All of them. They floated in the air towards the table and were placed easily on the ground.

"That was good! Perfect accuracy in placing them down" Chloe commended, "Would you be able to stop items if I threw them at you?"

Beca raised an eyebrow at the prospect, "I think so"

"Only if you feel confident. I don't want to hurt you" Chloe genuinely told her.

To which Beca scoffed, "Give it your best shot"

Chloe smirked and ran to give herself some space between them to perform the task. Taking a moment to gather herself, she raised her hands outwards towards the ground beside her, creating a medium sized boulder out of the earth. Of which she lifted in the air but not for long as it was hurled towards Beca.

Beca took a defensive stance and concentrated, lifting her hand she stopped the boulder, casting it easily to the side. Only to find that two more had been thrown. Raising both hands she bought them to a halt and smashed them together in mid air, shattering the boulders completely.

Chloe was stunned of the sheer power, the untapped power for that matter, that the brunette possessed.

"Incredible" Chloe muttered.

_Yes you are. _Beca thought.

Beca stood there waiting for more.

Chloe knelt down on the ground, gathering the shattered boulders they reformed. Two of them on either side of Chloe she then stood and made the boulders into a huge one.

Beca stepped back slightly from the size.

Chloe appeared to be angry from her expression as she stood then threw the earth element at Beca.

Using both hands again Beca was able to stop the huge element mere centimeters from her hands. Dropping the item in front of her.

Stepping around the boulder Beca rushed over to see Chloe slumped to the ground.

"Chloe!" Beca knelt down beside her, "Look at me" raising the red heads chin delicately to see her eyes.

Chloe blinked a few times and her vision was a lot clearer. Seeing Beca above her cradling her once again.

"I'm okay" Chloe pushed off and sat herself on the ground.

"You looked far from okay. What happened?" Beca sat beside her.

"Sorry- I… sometimes it takes a bit out of me. I just get a little light headed is all"

"Do you want something to drink? Why don't we go inside?" Beca went to help her up but Chloe laid back into the grass.

"Thanks Beca, but it's more calming out here" Chloe stared up at the sky.

Beca chewed on her bottom lip and looked around, deciding to join the red head she laid down beside her.

"I can't get over how beautiful yo-it is out here" Beca stumbled, wide eyed at the words she nearly spoke.

Chloe had her eyes closed and breathed in the fresh air, "Yeah" she simply stated, but inside she was elate that Beca may have been calling her beautiful.

"It does have a peaceful element to it. Nearly makes you forget" she continued.

Beca shifted her head to the side to look at Chloe who still had her eyes closed.

"Forget what?"

Chloe had to think how to word it, but it was simple. She opened her eyes and shifted her head to the side to find Beca's staring intently at her, the sight made her breathing hitch a little.

"Reality, the harsh reality and truth of it all" Chloe whispered.

Beca's hand moved and entwined with Chloe's for comfort, "We're stronger together. We'll get through this Chloe, all of it…. we have to"

Chloe's expression was of a vulnerable and torn one. Beca created a spark deep within Chloe that she had never felt before. It frightened her.

"I've got your back and you've got mine… right?" Beca breathed. There was no denying to Beca of the strong and quick connection she had with this woman.

Chloe gave a small smile in agreement, it was a weak one, but anyone of her smiles seemed to give Beca some comfort.

Chloe shifted her eyes to look back out into the sky above them, which Beca did the same, their hands still entwined and not letting go.

They lay like that for a long time, letting the moment and situation prolong itself for their own benefit. It was calming and relaxing, not much needed to be said, they allowed the sounds of nature to fill their ears, whilst their eyes watched the clouds different shapes and images dance by above them.

"I don't think I've ever done this" Beca breathed.

"You've never watched the clouds" Chloe replied.

"Not like this. I didn't have the luxury of taking moments like this for myself. Not until now. I'm happy it's with you though"

Before Chloe could process her words someone else's broke through the serenity.

"Hey!"

Chloe untwined her hand from Beca's and sat up to the voice calling out. Beca did the same. Aubrey was walking towards them.

"Great to see you both 'training' once again" she had her hands on her hips in annoyance.

Chloe groaned quietly in irritation and pushed herself up to stand.

Aubrey's eyebrows drew in and saw the mess.

"Perhaps you have been…" her eyes scanned the random boulders and a huge one that she had somehow missed until now.

"I'll clean it up" Chloe told her as she moved towards the boulders.

"Where's Jesse?" Beca asked.

Aubrey was about to answer until she was somehow knocked back onto the ground.

Jesse was now visible above her with a smug grin plastered on his face.

Benji clapped his hands in response, now standing outside with them.

"I called out to you Jesse that the task was over" Aubrey huffed.

"Wasn't over until I caught you…. I did it!" he replied.

Aubrey gave the smallest of smiles in response, "You're improving" she pushed him to the side so as she could stand.

"Benji, heard anything further?" Aubrey asked.

"Nope" he chirped back.

They all took a moment as they watched as Chloe repair the boulders back into the ground.

"Okay, let's eat, get ready then leave a little earlier" Aubrey stated as she moved towards the house.

Everyone agreed and went inside to get ready.

* * *

They finished eating and everyone went upstairs to get changed.

Jesse had a shower and got changed, placing his jeans and black jumper on he looked himself in the mirror. Mentally prepping for the mission once again.

A small knock on his door resonated and it swung open revealing Benji.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

Jesse just shrugged, "Nervous"

"That's to be expected, you're not alone in that emotion right now. But we all have confidence in you Jesse" Benji was holding something behind his back.

"You'll be wearing that hood yes?" Benji now asked.

Jesse nodded.

"Well to protect your identity should you need to become visible, I have this for you" Benji bought his hands around to show a black mask, lined with some silver detail outlining the cheek bones, which Jesse could see three red lines on the side just bellow the right eye hole.

"It's made from high quality strong Kevlar fiberglass. Kind of like a paintball ball mask but without all the extra breathing material and glasses. The tiny holes here towards the mouth provide more than adequate airflow breathing for you, it's padded inside and is light as a feather. The eye holes aren't protected you can just see straight out of them, I can place mesh there if you like but it really isn't necessary" Benji held out the mask towards Jesse for him to take.

"Try it on," he urged.

Jesse stepped forward and picked up the mask that was indeed very light. Slipping it on around his head he tightened the elastic band and clasp at the back, which held it in securely.

Benji smirked at the sight and nodded in agreement, "Cool!"

Jesse turned to look at himself in the mirror, it looked intimidating to say the least.

"I'm definitely… unrecognizable" Jesse scoffed.

"It's simplistic. Nothing to heavy that it would be deemed evil, just enough to strike fear into an enemy. Besides it's the person behind the mask that alters and creates its' perception"

Jesse turned to look back at Benji, who again smirked at the image before him.

"Did you?" Jesse gestured to the mask.

"No, Aubrey wanted me to give you that. I added some minor details to it, but the mask was in her possession. She wanted me to give it to you" Benji answered.

Jesse slipped off the mask.

"Thanks Benji. I'll be downstairs in a minute"

Benji gave a firm nod and left the room.

Jesse watched him leave then looked back to himself in the mirror, taking one last glance before down at the mask in his hands.

* * *

Beca was in her own room, pacing around the area.

_I bought us here for change. For the chance of safety, and living with people who have abilities like us. Such a place seemed only a distant dream, but here I am. However, this dream won't last if we sit around here and do nothing. They will find us, they always do. It's time to take some initiative and begin searching for answers. Everything has changed now, regardless. I only hope I can protect those around me tonight, that Jesse will be successful with this mission, that some answers will be provided to our questions. I will leave no person behind tonight, no matter what._

Beca stopped her pacing and walked towards the bed, lifting the apparel she slipped her arms through the sleeves of her favourite brown leather jacket and zipped it up.

Walking towards the mirror, she slowly raised her head to meet her eyes in the reflection. Taking a deep breath, she turned and collected the earpiece off the dresser, walking out she closed the door behind her. Making her way downstairs she stopped at Jesse's room.

"Jesse?" she tapped on the door and it swung open, no one was inside.

"Ha!" he became visible as he caught her from behind.

Beca scoffed, "I knew you were there"

"Really?" Jesse's face dropped slightly.

Beca did but decided the last thing he needed was to feel incompetent in his task.

Beca shook her head, "No not really. Pretty impressive Jesse, training is helping then?"

Jesse nodded and smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't teach you more. I showed you what I thought was necessary and I was a fool to think that we both wouldn't need more skill building in the future," Beca told him.

"No… I was the fool, we did the right thing in coming here Beca. You were right, we can't cower and run the rest of our lives from these people. They deserve to be exposed of their crimes for what they are doing to people like us. I just hope this mission uncovers something interesting!"

"Yes, me too brother" Beca answered, "I have every bit of faith in your ability and strength of heart"

Jesse smirked in response, "Ready to go sis?"

"Are you?"

Jesse swung an arm around the brunette and they walked downstairs to find the others loading up a black van.

"Where the hell did we get this?" Jesse asked as he stepped away from Beca to help with the loading.

"**We** didn't, **I **did" Aubrey shot back.

"Another one of your mystery cars… is there a jet or a yacht you are yet to show us?" Beca joked.

"Hilarious" Aubrey breathed as she lifted some heavy equipment in to the car, which Benji took from inside. The van was set up with computers and other various equipment that Benji sat himself at.

"Where are we meant to sit?"

"We won't be" Chloe called out who joined them from the house now, descending the stairs, "Aubrey will be driving the van with Jesse and Benji. We'll be taking the other car"

Beca's eyes snapped into Jesse's.

"Is everyone all set to hit the road?" Chloe asked of everyone.

"Yes! Let's go already!" Benji declared then closed the double doors to the back of the van.

"We'll be right behind you!" Chloe called out to Aubrey.

Aubrey nodded and hopped into the van.

"Got your earpiece?" Beca asked Jesse.

Jesse turned and showed her his right ear to which the piece was sitting in.

"I'm guessing we can talk along the way on this thing if need be" Jesse stated.

Beca nodded and they parted ways to their own designated cars.

Chloe smiled as she got in.

"Let's go" Beca expressed.

Chloe nodded, they looked forward to see the van begin to drive down the dirt road towards the fence, and followed.

Beca opened it for them and closed once they went through. Glancing back at the property she only hoped that they would soon return safely.

* * *

**A/N - It's nearly mission time...**

**Thanks as always! x**


End file.
